Love of a Legend
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: It's strange, really... can we manage to get all 36 legendaries onto a cruise at the same time... in four days... without the world ending? Cue insanity, hillariy and LOADS of legendary pairings, some flying off the wall. Literally. Rated T for Toast.
1. Ch1: A treat to be wary of

Alright, so before I REALLY get started, there are a few things I'd like to disclaim and get out of the way first.

Firstly, I'd like to say that I did get the idea of this from reading 'MidMewveE', and I absolutely loved their story so much, I asked permission to write my own. MidMewveE said yes, so I started writing. It took me a long time to get around to it, but here it is.

I'd like to thank MidMewveE for writing such an awesome and inspiring story – 'Legendaries: Human transformation', and also many thanks to Moonlit Assassin, who gave me tonnes of ideas and help with this. Thanks MA, Love you loads.

Now… be in mind that this contains ALL 36 legendaries, but mainly focuses on two couples – Mew and Celebi and Darkrai and Azelf. Though all the legends will make appearances, these are the two most prominent ones, as well as several appearances of other couples. Some are completely random since I'm a member of the OCA (Original couples association), and other things, so be warned.

Also, this does take place a few years after my first ever story I wrote on another site, but references to that will only start appearing in chapter two.

**Disclaimer: ORIGINAL idea came from MidMewveE, interpreted by me and Moonlit Assassin. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, so we don't own them. A few original couples in here belong to us, so yeah.**

Now… welcome to the world of my mind, where Legends play Super Smash Bros, things randomly fall over and a toast-craving God of Creation. Enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter one: Treat to be wary of**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Arceus lowered his head, his brow furrowed. He'd had enough of this. Enough of everything.

Being a God was tough enough, but when the legendaries run riot, it's hard enough to keep them in line. Rivals battling, others just causing general havoc and he'd almost completely blown it when Mewtwo stole his toaster. Things were NOT looking his way.

...Until he'd had an idea. The idea had been to see if the legendaries could at least not try to destroy the planet in the vicinity of one-hundred days. He set them this challenge to help them control their anger, and learn not to get mad or whatever so easily. In return, he promised them all a treat if they completed it. He honestly didn't expect them to pass, since they were always arguing and rowing with each other.

Which is why he was stunned to see that his calendar was on the one-hundredth day this morning. His golden eyes closed quietly as he massaged his head with his front paw, the golden glow he emanated from his body glittered off of the tall pillars in the Hall of Origin. Now he ACTUALLY HAD to think of a treat for them... but the real problem was... what would they like?

He gave a second sigh, his head hurting from thinking. What did they all like? What was it that they would all enjoy? He pondered this question, his face twisted into a contorted snarl of annoyance as he chewed his bottom lip. It was like telling a group of complete opposites to go one way, and they'd all go the other. It was hopeless... unless...

_'Perhaps,'_ he thought, _'I need to think outside of the box... something that they would never think of, something they'd never done before. What would that be...?'_

He began to think of the things he didn't think they'd done. However, no matter however hard he thought, nothing came to his head. All the Pokemon had done what he'd thought of before, and he was beginning to get frustrated with this. Grunting, he began to pace the room, his eyes still half-closed, thinking hard. He now had a throbbing headache to deal with, on top of it all.

As the Creation Pokemon continued to walk slowly around the hall, he couldn't help but heave a third, much louder sigh. This was hopeless, utterly, utterly hopeless...

Until, that is, he had an incredible idea. His face rose as he thought about it, the idea making more and more sense as he thought about it. His eyebrow twitched, and the corners of his mouth formed into a small smile. Not only would it be a treat, but it would give the legendaries a test, as well.

A test of trying something new, a test of courage... and a test of something else that may occur.

Friendship and compassion.

Arceus felt himself give a light chuckle; _'This plan is going to be interesting... now... where the hell did my toasted sandwich go?'_ He pondered, staring at his now empty plate of crumbs.

_'...I must've eaten it while I was thinking. Shame on me... I want another one.'_

And with that, the toast-craving Pokemon walked into the kitchen, a huge grin on his face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a few hours later when the legendary Pokemon all showed up to dinner. Surprisingly to Arceus, it was quite civilized. No food was being thrown, no shouting was heard, and for once... no arguing. If not battling for one-hundred days cured them of mental madness, then Arceus was going to do it again. He smiled in a contented manner as he chewed on a mouthful of his double-decker cheese-and-onion toasty. All the legendaries knew that Arceus had a bit of a 'craving' for toast, hence why Giratina got him a golden toaster for his birthday once.

The legendaries were all chatting jovially to one another; the only sounds were of soft mutters, slight laughs and the scraping of forks on plates.

To the God-like Pokemon, it was music to his ears.

As everyone began to finish and think about dispersing back to... whatever they did, Arceus stood slowly from his chair, clearing his throat, "A-hem! May I have your attention please?"

Nobody noticed him. Arceus grunted in annoyance; _'Sometimes... nothing changes.'_

He spoke louder, "Guys, over here! Your attention please!"

He was ignored again. Realising he had to go to drastic measures to get their attention, he took a deep breath and bellowed; "LISTEN TO ME, OR I'LL JUDGEMENT YOUR BACKSIDES INTO NEXT TUESDAY!!"

THAT got their attention. All the legendaries stopped, turning to face him with surprised and awkward looks on their faces. Arceus gave a cough, and smiled around at them, his face lightening a little now that he actually had their attention, "Okay... now you all know that a while back, I promised that if you didn't try to destroy the world within one-hundred days, then I would reward you."

Several of the group gave glances at each other, and others raised eyebrows. Arceus smiled again, glancing over them all, "Listen, I have an idea for a treat for you guys. It's something new, and in my power to do, so don't fret. But I will need your co-operation with it."

"I have decided to send us all on a cruise ship for a party. It will be a human cruise liner, nicknamed the 'S.S. Eclipse', and it will leave the dock for its cruise at eight o'clock on Friday, and will arrive at its destination at just past midnight. I would like to inform you also that—"

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Mewtwo spoke up, looking quite distressed, "A HUMAN cruise ship? Why are we going on there?" A few other legendaries mumbled in agreement, and Mewtwo gave a hard frown, "Arceus, you know what the humans think about us, right? We're legendary to them! Unless you want loads of Team Rocket members after us..."

Arceus' grin spread even wider, "Let me finish Mewtwo..."

The man-made Pokemon fell silent, watching the Alpha Pokemon as he cleared his throat, and continued on his talk.

"Yes, as Mewtwo said, we'd be spotted obviously if we went in our form like this. However... who says we can't use some... let's say... 'Magic' to disguise ourselves, hm?"

The legendaries all looked at each other in a worried way, as Arceus continued his speech, mumbling to each other as to what the Golden Pokemon could be planning.

"Also, since this is a human ship... we will be expected to do some human things," Arceus took a deep breath. Now this was the hard part.

"Meaning... we'll all have to get dates. They'll only accept us if we're in couples."

Every single pair of eyes in the room fixated themselves on him, and Arceus felt himself begin to sweat under their intense gaze. It was total silence in the room, nobody moving or saying anything. Arceus cleared his throat once again, and tried to start speaking again, now with every single legendary in the room staring in a mixture of bewilderment and confusion (Or in Mewtwo and Darkrai's case, staring daggers at him).

"Now, you have four days to find a date," Arceus continued, "Once you have found one, or wish to let me know who you'd like to go with you, I will inform the other person. If they agree, then I will put you down on the list. Anyone who isn't in a couple will not go. Understood?"

The group gave a single nod of approval, and Arceus sighed with relief. Well, that wasn't TOO hard...

"So..." This question came from Zapdos, the electric bird ruffling his spiky feathers, "We have to ask someone of the opposite gender to go with us to this dance? And if anyone doesn't get a date, we can't go?"

"Correct."

Zapdos nodded, his eyes glancing around the room, and falling on a particular thunder-type lioness, "I see..."

"How long do we have?" Jirachi questioned, his green tags wiggling in the air as he bounced slightly in excitement.

"Four days," began Arceus, "However, it'd be good if you managed to do it in a shorter time, if necessary."

All was silent, and then everybody burst into talking and laughing. Arceus gave a sigh, closing his eyes. That had been easier than expected.

A LOT easier.

"So you're making our treat a challenge, too?" Arceus turned, his golden eyes falling on the dragon-and-ghost-type that had walked up to him, her own golden eyes piercing into his, "Very interesting and intelligent of you, superior."

Arceus couldn't help but smile, "Thank you. I thought I'd try something new for once."

"Well, surprising though it may seem..." Giratina closed her eyes, then re-opened them to the God Pokemon, "...I'm quite looking forward to it."

Arceus jumped in surprise, "...You are? What, you got a date in mind already?"

Giratina's face twitched into a small smile, and to Arceus' surprise, she gained a tint of pink into her cheeks, "...Maybe."

The God Pokemon laughed, "Well, good luck with that, Giratina. I hope we all get who we want."

The Dimensional Pokemon smiled, her eyes fluttering slightly, "Thank you Arceus. I hope you get to go with who you like too."

Arceus nodded, watching the platinum dragon as she walked away. He sighed slightly, his eyes trailing back across the room.

Luckily for him... he had someone in mind already.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So? Who's everyone wanting to bring?"

The location was in the living room. Why the Hall of Origin would have a 'living room' was unknown to the legendaries, but the entire place had been split into dormitories, the meeting hall, the dining hall and the kitchen. Arceus only thought it was fair if they had a room for free-time and fun, which had been dubbed by Mew and Celebi as 'The Living Room'.

Several of the female legendaries were in the room, discussing who they'd go to the dance with. Most of them were excited beyond belief – though they'd never danced, they'd be able to find out who would go with them to the dance... and furthermore, if any of their comrades, or even their close friends, had any 'secrets'.

The question had come from Latias. The red Eon Pokemon glanced around her friends, also dubbed by Mew and Celebi, 'the Gossip Gang'. Nothing escaped them, and they discussed anything and everything. This group consisted of Articuno, Suicune, Celebi, Regice, Rotom, Uxie, Azelf, Heatran and Cresselia. The nine females sat around the table in the middle of the room, the doors shut, whispering to each other quietly about this whole thing.

Articuno ruffled her feathers, looking a bit awkward. It wasn't like the group to keep secrets from each other. They told each other everything, they shared problems, and whatever was said in the group, stayed in the group.

And that wasn't about to change.

"Don't... don't get me wrong, Latias," Articuno gave a small cough of embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head with her wing, "But... I'd really like to go with your brother. If he's free and all..."

Latias gave a high-pitched squeal, which only intensified in volume as the Ice bird's face deepened in colour, "That's so cute! I'll help you get him, promise! I'm all up for helping!"

Articuno gave a weak smile, and turned her head, "Regice, who do you want to go with?"

Regice didn't really say anything, her huge, icicle-like figure stood motionless for a moment, as if in thought, until she spoke up, "...I don't know. I'd rather wait for someone to ask me."

"Well, don't leave it for too long..." Celebi smiled, and closed her eyes quietly, "I suppose you can all guess who I want to go with, right?"

"Mew!" All the other girls cried, and then giggled as Celebi's face blushed deeply. Latias smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm sure he'd love to go with you, Celebi!"

"Thanks for the support Latias."

"Heatran, what about you?" Articuno questioned, her brown eyes fixing on the Lava Dome Pokemon. Heatran twitched under her friend's gaze, looking quite distracted. Heatran was the quietest one in the group, and didn't like speaking out loud much. She gave a small smile, and cleared her throat.

"Well..." She whispered, though it was audible for the others to hear, "I'd like to go with Entei... if he's free..."

"Entei?" Azelf looked surprised, "Well, uh... he might be a challenge to get. I mean, he's always running about and being busy, and you're..."

"Quiet." Finished Latias bluntly as Heatran looked at the floor. Realising what she'd said, Latias put her paws up in the air, "B-but don't let that get you down! I bet he'll be head-over-heels for you!"

"...Sure..." Heatran sighed deeply, lowering her head. It was true – she hardly spoke to anyone. She was one of the loneliest in the group, and had only joined the gossip group a few weeks ago. She was unsure of what to say most of the time, and usually just kept silent.

"Well, Azelf, what about you?" Cresselia finally spoke up, attracting everyone's attention. Azelf fidgeted nervously in her seat, and looked down at the floor, "Azelf?"

"I..." Azelf didn't raise her head, but instead directed her words to the floor, "I... would like to go with Darkrai..."

There was a long pause as everyone looked at Azelf, surprised. Slowly, Cresselia voiced the single question that was flowing in everyone's minds.

"...Why Darkrai?"

"Hear me out..." Azelf gave a small cough, looking up slowly, "I... I want him to be happy for once... not to be all dark and upset and emo in a corner, but to actually have fun and join in with everyone... I want him to be happy..."

"Same with Mewtwo..." Cresselia nodded slowly, "I want them both to be happy. Tell you what Azelf, how about we all work in helping those two get dates, even if it means one of us?"

"...Alright." Azelf nodded, "Thank you, Cresselia..."

There was an awkward pause as the entire group fell silent for a moment. It didn't stay silent for long, however, as the door suddenly opened and Kyogre floated in. The girls all looked around at the newcomer, who was looking a little bemused, yet also very pissed off.

"Hey, have any of you seen Groudon?" Kyogre asked, her temple twitching. The girls shook their heads, and Kyogre sighed in irritation, "Well, if you see him, tell him I want my flipping lake back. NOW."

"What did he do?" Cresselia looked puzzled, watching Kyogre's temples beat in her face. The giant Water legendary sighed irritably.

"The idiot decided to put a giant rock in it for no reason!" She snapped, "It'll take millennia for it to erode! I can't STAND him!"

"You sure it isn't some kind of sign?" Celebi questioned, making the others turn to her, "Like a present?"

"A PRESENT?!" Kyogre screeched, making them all cover their ears, "IF HE WANTED TO GIVE ME A PRESENT, THEN PUTTING A ROCK IN MY FAVOURITE LAKE IS NOT A PRESENT!! AND WHY WOULD HE WANT TO GIVE ME A PRESENTANYWAY?!"

"M-maybe he wants to take you to the cruise as his date?" Articuno questioned. There was an unsettling silence as Kyogre glared at her, her temples pulsating even faster, though a little hint of red had come into her cheeks.

"Wh-why would he do that?!" She blurted out, "It's... not like he likes me anyway! We're enemies!"

"Yeah, but as they say..." Latias grinned, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!"

The group burst into giggles as Kyogre flushed a furious shade of red, and turned away to try and hide it. It didn't help when Celebi cried, "It's obvious it shows to you too, Kyogre! I can see your face!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kyogre yelled, her voice quivering, "I... I don't want to talk about it!" And with that, she hurried off in a huff. The group still in the room fell about laughing at the reaction they got, and Cresselia smiled happily.

"Looks like we know who SHE'S after..."

"Okay, okay, group dismissed!" Latias called, still giggling. The group left to disperse their own separate ways, and Latias headed for the door Kyogre had gone through. As she walked through it and turned, she bumped into someone. A little stunned, she flew backwards in alarm, expecting to see Mewtwo's pissed off face. Or even worse, Darkrai.

However, it wasn't either. The soft, yellow eyes of the Ozone dragon Rayquaza met her gaze, and she gave a smile of half happiness, half relief.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rayquaza! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's quite alright, I was looking for you anyway." Rayquaza smiled calmly, "Seems as if your brother is setting his mind on a date already. I thought I'd come and let you know."

"Really?" Latias' face grinned widely, "Do you know who?"

"I think it may be someone in your group... I'm not sure precisely who. I'll see if I can't whittle any more information out of him..." Rayquaza gave a warm smile. Despite being one of the most powerful and most feared legendaries, Rayquaza was actually incredibly kind and polite. It just took a while to get his good side to shine through. Latias had taken quite a shine to him, and gave a small giggle at his comment.

"Well, would you like to do something later?" Latias smiled sweetly, "Like... go on the roof or something? We could go stargazing! I know you do that often – can I join you tonight?"

"Of course."

Latias beamed happily, and hugged the giant green serpent, "Thank you! I'll see you later!" And with that, she hurried off to her room. Rayquaza watched her go, a little surprised at her reaction, but none the less pleased.

He could finally spend some time with her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Deoxys, hand me the test tube."

"This one?"

"NO!! THE RED ONE!!"

Mewtwo sighed, sliding his fingers through the fur on his head. This was all stupid to him. First, he had to control his temper for one-hundred days. Next, he had to find a DATE to go to this party with, and now he had to put up with Deoxys being an idiot.

Oh what joy.

Deoxys wasn't having such a good time either. He wanted to go and find someone to go with, and yet he was stuck here with Mewtwo, trying to find some stupid remedy he'd made. And for what?

To see if it could make his cream pies TASTIER. Yeah, _very_ useful experiment.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo took the new bottle that Deoxys had given him, and began to mix it in with his cream mixture. Sighing, he began to sort the mixture into pastry pots and put them to the side to set. He grumbled a bit, glancing back over at Deoxys who was now staring at him intently. Mewtwo never liked that look. It meant he was about to be questioned with something he didn't want to be questioned with.

And it happened.

"So Mewtwo," Deoxys spoke up, causing the cat-like Pokemon to look over at him fully, "You got anyone in mind for this dance thing?"

"No," Mewtwo replied bluntly, "And I don't want to go."

"What?" Deoxys looked surprised, "Why not? It'll be fun!"

"No it won't, it's a lame excuse for Arceus to pull a stupid trick out of his hat and show off that he can do good things..." Mewtwo sighed, "And I don't want to be a part of his little game."

"But..." Deoxys stared at him blankly, "Arceus has planned this for us! He's got it all booked! Why won't you come?"

"I just told you why."

Deoxys sighed, and turned to the door, beginning to leave. He'd had enough of this; he wanted to go find someone to go with him to this dance thing. Even if it meant leaving his friend behind. As he opened the door, he was met by a large, silver-ish blockade. He glanced up to see the giant silver bird looming over him, her face plastered with a playful grin.

"Hi Deoxys!" She suddenly hugged him with her huge wings, and Deoxys looked surprised at this, but hugged back.

"Um... hello Lugia."

"Please, not in my lab..." Mewtwo growled at the two, "I'm trying to work here, would you mind not—"

"OOH, CREAM PIES!!" Lugia squealed, and flew forward aiming to get the cream pie off of the table. Mewtwo yelled in irritation, grabbing the pies and teleporting to the other side of the room. Lugia crashed onto the floor with a ground-shaking thud, and whined loudly, "Owie..."

"These are my experiments! Get lost!" Mewtwo fumed, before putting the pies back down on a desk and continuing to work on them. Lugia sighed, and turned back to Deoxys, who shrugged in response.

"He's being a moody-guts, just leave him be."

"Alright..." Lugia looked a little upset, but smiled all the same, "Hey Deoxys, wanna go do something? I'm bored. I wanna go have fun before we go to bed."

"Sure, beats hanging around here." Deoxys floated out of the room with Lugia in tow, and turned the corner to bump straight into someone else, "Ah, good evening Cresselia!"

"Good evening, is Mewtwo in?" She asked, her swan-like face looking like she already knew the answer. Deoxys smiled at her, and pointed back at the still open door, "Thanks." With that, she floated into the room to see Mewtwo working on his 'experiments', "Mewtwo...?"

"What now?!" Mewtwo bellowed, wheeling around. His eyes met with the shocked expression of Cresselia, and he calmed down, "Oh... hello Cresselia."

"Mewtwo, you really need to get out more..." Cresselia sighed softly, floating over to him, "It's bad enough you're getting cranky, but you look so tired... please listen to me..."

"Why should I?" Mewtwo snapped angrily, "I'm busy Cresselia, please just—"

"MEWTWO!!" Cresselia yelled, interrupting him. Unfortunately, as she did, her tail hit the tray that Mewtwo's pies were resting on. The tray flipped up, flew around and smacked Mewtwo in the face. Cresselia gasped as the tray slowly fell away, and Mewtwo's cream-covered face appeared, eyes narrowed and a deadly glare on his face. Cresselia backed away at the cat-like legendary's demonic stare.

"Um... s-sorry, Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo slowly raised a paw, and dragged some of the cream substance off of his face and out of his eyes, "...My work... my experiment..."

"I'm so sorry..." Cresselia blushed furiously in embarrassment, "Here, l-lemme get you a towel..."

"Maybe I do need to get out of my lab a bit..." Mewtwo sighed, as Cresselia began to dab his face with a dampened towel she'd teleported from the kitchen. The man-made Pokemon sighed a little in a mixture of fatigue and frustration as Cresselia finished dabbing his face with the cloth, and helped him to his feet.

"Hm... well, go get some rest Mewtwo. You look completely smashed..."

"...Yeah, I may do." Mewtwo began to float towards the door, "...Thanks, Cressy."

"No problem, Mewtwo." Cresselia smiled warmly, and Mewtwo nodded simply before leaving. Cresselia sighed, and teleported out quietly.

_I wish he'd smile for once..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS... LINK!!"**

"Ha! Owned you again!" Mew cheered as Azelf and Celebi sighed in irritation, "You can't beat me! Hee hee!"

"Yeah, well done Mew..." Azelf sighed irritably, lowering her head, "You won... _again..._"

"You keep getting better, Mew!" Celebi smiled, hugging her best friend, "Well done!"

"Aw, thank you Cebs," Mew smiled softly, hugging her back, "Anyway, you two got any idea of who to go to the dance thing with?"

"Yeah, kind of..." Celebi smiled sheepishly, and Azelf frowned a little, "You?"

"Yeah, I got someone in mind, but I'm not sure how to ask them..."

"Well, don't leave it too late," Azelf warned, "You don't want the opportunity to slip away if you wait for too long..."

"Then I should ask as soon as possible?"

"Well... when you feel it's right..."

"Okay then!" Mew spun on his feet, turning to Celebi, "Celebi, want to go to the cruise party with me?"

"Sure!" Celebi suppressed the urge to squeal really loudly, and hugged Mew happily. Azelf looked like she'd just been slapped.

"Well, that was... to the point."

"So, who fancies another game?" Mew asked after letting Celebi sit beside him, "All-on-all, no time limit, five lives...? ...Oh hey there Darkrai!"

Azelf immediately wheeled around, her eyes landing on the nightmare Pokemon standing in the doorway. He remained motionless, staring at them blankly.

"...Hello."

"You want to join in?" Celebi asked tentatively, holding out the fourth controller, "We... have an extra controller..."

"No thanks." Darkrai replied in an emotionless voice, still watching them. Mew and Celebi were getting a little un-nerved by the stare, and Azelf slowly floated over to him.

"Come on Darkrai... have some fun, relax for once..." Azelf sighed softly, grabbing one of his claws, "I mean... just one game... just relax and have a good time for once... you never know, you may like it."

"..." Darkrai stared at her long and hard, and Azelf felt the fur on the back of her neck stand on end. Finally, Darkrai spoke, his voice filled with resent and annoyance.

"...**One** game."

Azelf beamed happily as Darkrai followed her back over to the TV, letting him sit next to her on the cushions and passing him the controller. Azelf began to explain the controls as Mew and Celebi exchanged odd looks at each other. Finally, after he'd said he'd grasped the controls, Darkrai looked up at the screen, moved the cursor around a bit, and finally selected a character. Mew and Celebi looked surprised as Azelf chose her own character.

"Hey Darkrai..." Mew spoke up before they started, "Um... not to be rude, but Olimar isn't a good character for beginners..."

Darkrai gave a death glare and Mew shrank back at the look, "Let me choose, thank you."

Slowly, Mew returned to his normal state, pressed Start, and selected the easiest stage to go on. In a matter of seconds, Link, Zelda, Samus and Olimar appeared on the stage of Final Destination, ready to battle. Darkrai's eyes narrowed into slits, and he gave an audible snarl which made the other three look at him nervously.

He wasn't going to be beaten.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

For the umpteenth time, Phione slammed his fin on the table, "This is haaaaaard! We have to do this, but it's so difficult!"

Phione, Jirachi and Shaymin were sitting in the attic, surrounded by several musical instruments and hundreds of scrunched up pieces of paper. They were in the process of thinking up a new idea, and were running dry. Jirachi was on his third mug of tea, where-as Shaymin looked like she might fall asleep at the table from fatigue and exhaustion any second.

"We've thought of all these before, and none of them are original or anything!" Jirachi complained, his green tags wiggling on the three-point-star on his head, "We're getting tired, it's almost eleven... we should think about it tomorrow..."

"But if we leave it to tomorrow, then we'll forget!" Phione protested, "And we need to think of a new song! Come on, can't we just--"

There was a sudden thud as Shaymin's face hit the table, snoring softly. Jirachi looked down at her, then back at Phione, "...I'm calling it a night, Phio. We'll work tomorrow."

"..." Phione watched Jirachi pick Shaymin up and help carry her out of the room, with her still sleeping soundly on his shoulder. The water float Pokemon sighed resentfully, slowly standing up and following them. He knew Jirachi liked Shaymin, and he was just too afraid to tell her... maybe this whole ball thing would sort them out...

It was quite annoying, really. They were supposed to try to make a band together, named the 'Rockin' Legends', but it wasn't going well. They couldn't even think of a good song to do, and now with this whole date thing and dance on a cruise... it was too much to cope all in one go. Phione floated down the corridor, looking past as the lights dimmed waiting for the other legends to go to bed. They always dimmed at night. He passed the living room, and stopped to listen in.

"And the winner is... Olimar!"

"No way! Again?!"

"Darkrai, you're way too good at this game!"

_Darkrai? Playing a __**video game?**_

Phione had to investigate. He pushed the door open slightly and peered in. There on the cushions were Darkrai, Mew, Celebi and Azelf, their eyes transfixed on the screen. The end of a game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl had come up with Olimar as the winner. As he watched, Darkrai turned to Mew smugly, giving a smirk.

"So what was this about Olimar not being good for beginners?"

"I... take it back..." Mew sighed irritably, folding his arms. It became aware to Phione that Celebi and Mew were sitting very close to each other, and Azelf seemed to be edging towards Darkrai every second he looked at her. Something was definitely going on here.

"Darkrai, I knew you'd like this game!" Azelf hugged Darkrai suddenly, who stiffened, "You're really good, I'm impressed!"

"Um... thank you." Darkrai replied, scratching the back of his head, "...I guess... I'm a natural gamer... maybe."

"Sure are!" Azelf hugged him tighter, and Phione felt himself chuckle a little at the look on Darkrai's face. It was a mixture of happiness, awkwardness and a hint of 'please-GTFO-ness'.

"Anyway..." Celebi floated into the air, stretching and yawning widely, "I'm going to bed. I'm guessing the others are probably already in bed..."

"Yeah," Mew also floated into the air, "Goodnight you guys. See you tomorrow... Night Cebsy." He winked at Celebi, causing her to giggle, and flew off out of the room. Azelf watched him go, then turned to Celebi.

"He really likes you."

"I know..." Celebi smiled sheepishly, "I want everyone to be happy and have a date for this thing... I want everyone to go... I'm happy Mew chose to go with me."

"You said you wanted to go with him in the meeting, you got what you wanted..." Azelf smirked, then glanced over her shoulder at Darkrai who was back staring at the screen, "I wish I could..."

"Oh, you will..." Celebi winked, "Hey... you know what we should do? Play matchmaker!"

"...What?" Azelf looked a bit confused, "Why? How?"

"Well, as you know..." Celebi put a paw under her chin, and Phione didn't like the glint in her eye that was visible even through the centimetre crack in the door, "...We know several Pokemon in our group who like each other... so why don't you, me and Mew get them to sort each other out and make sure everyone has a date. You got me?"

"I think so..." Azelf nodded, "So what... even my brother and sister too?"

"Yup! Everyone!" Celebi chirped happily, "We'll start early tomorrow morning. You wanna join in too Darkrai?"

"No thanks..." Darkrai was only half concentrating, still fiddling around on Brawl, "I'd rather not get too involved in these childish games..."

"...Fine," Celebi pouted, and then turned to Azelf with a wide grin, "We start tomorrow! Meet here early!"

"Gotcha!" Azelf grinned, "Let's go! Goodnight Celebi!" She quickly flew over and hugged Darkrai from behind, "Good night Darky..."

"Night!" Celebi called after her as she left. She was about to leave herself when...

"...Did she just call me 'Darky'?"

Celebi turned to Darkrai, who was looking like he'd just been slapped around by a giant Magikarp. The expression was one she'd never seen him wear before, and she couldn't help but giggle, "Yup! She's really taken a liking to you Darkrai!" She thought, and then in a burst of imagination, she added cheekily, "You know... If I didn't know better, I think she'd want to go to the dance with you..."

Darkrai dropped the controller, staring slack-jawed at her, "...Wh-what was that?"

Celebi giggled, "I bet she'll be wanting you to come with her... she'll ask you any day now, I bet."

"..." Darkrai stared back at the screen, then gave a sigh, "...I don't know... this all seems too complicated to take in..."

"Hey, don't worry..." Celebi smiled, "I got who I wanted to go with... you'll get who you want to go with too... I promise, Darkrai." Celebi turned to leave, but was stopped once again by Darkrai, who spoke up suddenly.

"...If you really want me to help with this, I will..."

"Hm?"

"This... matchmaking business..." Darkrai sighed, looking back at her, "Azelf told me... to try new things, right?"

"...Great!" Celebi smiled happily, "That's wonderful! Thank you Darkrai! Goodnight!" And with that, she zoomed off.

Darkrai sat flatly, staring at the screen with the game on it. He resumed the match, and after a few moments, spoke up loudly and clearly, "I know you're there Phione."

Phione, who had almost fallen asleep behind the door, leapt about ten feet in the air, slamming his head on the top of the door frame. Wincing, he floated into the room, rubbing his head, "Uh... yeah. Sorry I was overhearing..."

"..." Darkrai turned his icy gaze on the small Pokemon, who backed away a little, thinking the demonic Pokemon was going to lash out at him.

"I suppose you want to go to this thing Arceus has planned too, right?"

Phione nodded quietly, "Yeah, but I don't have a date in mind..."

"Well, you better find someone." Darkrai warned, his eyes glancing at Phione, "...You don't want to leave it too late."

"Sure, I know."

"Hmph..." Darkrai turned back to the screen, "I suggest you go to bed. Early morning meeting tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight Darkrai." Phione turned and began to leave, but quickly added, "If you must know also... I think Jirachi wants to go with Shaymin. The two are very close."

"...I'll keep that in mind." Darkrai nodded, "Goodnight."

Phione left, and flitted back to his room where his brother Manaphy was already fast asleep. He entered the room and shut the door quietly as to not wake him up, and crawled into the opposite water bed. Sighing, he lay down and closed his eyes. However, he re-opened them a moment later – either it was him, or something was glinting in the corner in his brother's antennae light...

Phione squinted. To his surprise, it was a picture of himself, his brother and the two younger Regi sisters – Regice and Registeel. He noticed a small piece of paper tucked under the photo. Carefully slipping out of bed, he flitted over to the dresser, slipped the note out and read it in the light of the antennae.

It read:

_'Dear Registeel,_

I know it may seem odd, but I think we're closer than you think. We're always talking with each other, and we both have younger siblings to look after. I think it makes you a wonderful sibling to be able to look after them both so well. I would be glad if you would accept me going to the ball with you... if it's not too much trouble...

Yours truthfully,

Manaphy.

P.s: I want to see if I can try and get my younger brother a date as well. I don't want him left out.'

Phione read the letter twice, then three times to make sure he read it properly. His own brother liked Registeel? The gothic steel titan?

Phione shook his head, and sighed. Things were getting too out of whack for him. He quickly slipped the note back, flying back to his bed and ducking under the covers. It was strange... his brother was hiding a secret crush... and also wanted to help HIM find someone to go with...?

Celebi and Mew's plan suddenly moulded itself back into his mind, and his own plan began to unfold. Smirking, he decided to wake up early the next morning.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

None of them knew how hectic the next day was going to be... except Arceus. The giant Kirin-like Pokemon was hunched over, marker in hand, writing out plans for the week. He needed people's help, badly. If he was supposing everyone was going, then he needed to find outfits for them to wear... and everyone to sort out who they were going with...

...Meaning he had to shorten the deadline. Arceus sighed deeply, since he knew that half of them probably wouldn't get a date in time, or even want to go. He knew this was a bad idea...

"Still having trouble?" Giratina's voice spoke from behind him. Arceus didn't even bother turning around, his golden eyes still trained on the page. He gave a single nod, and Giratina slowly approached him, one of her wings brushing against his back, "Listen Arcy... take a rest. Sort it out in tom0orrow's meeting..."

"It's not that," Arceus grumbled, "It's the fact that I just realised that I don't have a date, and probably won't get one... I'm the one who organised this, it's going to look pretty stupid if I don't have a date..."

Giratina leaned in closer, so she was whispering in his ear, "That's what you think..."

"What?" Arceus looked at her, slightly startled... and found himself locked gold-eyed to golden-eyed with Giratina. The two stared at each other for a long while, until Giratina put one of her paws on his gently.

"I'll go with you."

"You... will?" Arceus felt his stomach tighten and his fur bristle. He'd been wanting to ask her, but her actually asking him was... shocking.

"Sure... if that's alright with you..."

"O-of course!" Arceus smiled widely, and quickly turned back to the list of names. Currently empty, he jotted down their names together, and smiled; "There. We're set. Now I need your help with something."

"Go ahead." Giratina leaned against him gently, and Arceus smiled weakly, "I'm all ears... date."

Arceus gave a nervous chuckle, "Well... here's the plan..." He began to whisper to Giratina, and her eyes widened with every sentence. Finally, her face broke into a huge grin, and she gave a loud snort of laughter, "Well?"

"Of course." Giratina nodded, "I'll do that for you. In the meantime, get some rest Arcy."

"Yeah, will do." Arceus smiled softly, patting her back gently, "Good night Gira."

"Night Arcy..." Giratina winked at him as the Kirin-like Pokemon walked off to his chambers. She turned back to the sheet, and gave a loud smirk.

"This is going to be fun... VERY fun indeed..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**And… end part one. I hope you enjoyed. There's the randomocity of the Legendaries in my mind. Godspeed, all of you. Beware of Mewtwo by the way – he's still a bit miffed about the pies.**

**Adieu! Hope to see you for chapter two, coming soon!**

**+Regii+**


	2. Ch2: Mission Matchmaker Ago!

**HAHAHA, I'm still alive! Trumpets!**

**Well, there's a reason I'm so late, and it's valid. You see, the original Chapter two was so long and had so many mistakes that I was unsure about how to do it, until my girlfriend Moonlit Assassin came up with the great idea of splitting it into two chapters. However, as soon as I got that, I had to go to school and leave it at home, and then my Microsoft Word and my memory stick both started acting up. However, now that it's fixed, I can finally update!**

**Here we go, Love of a Legend Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter, yo.**

-/-/-

_**Chapter two: Mission matchmaker a-go!**_

-/-/-

Azelf opened her eyes and yawned quietly. Glancing at her clock, the digital display read that it was five in the morning. Stretching, she floated out of bed, not wanting to wake her brother and sister up. She slipped out of the door into the dark corridor and flew down towards the living room. Early meeting was going to be in session at seven, so she guessed Celebi and Mew would be up now before everyone else, trying to figure out their matchmaking plan. Quietly, she floated to the door and listened in.

"This game's winner is... Bowser!"

'That's them, they're playing Brawl... likely waiting for me...' Azelf smiled, slipping open the door and going in. She let the door close behind her, and turned around, about to speak.

"Good morning Azelf."

Azelf almost had a heart attack. It wasn't Mew or Celebi who had spoken, but Darkrai, his eyes fixed on her with a look she'd never seen before. It was one of bemusement, of interest and of...

...Joy?

"...What are you doing up so early Darkrai?" Azelf's first question came out a bit too hurriedly, and she flinched at the sound of her own words. Darkrai raised an eyebrow, turning back to the screen.

"I thought I'd help you all in your little matchmaker meet thing," Azelf did a double-take of shock, and Darkrai smirked at her, "You did always tell me to try new things..."

"..." Azelf slowly floated over to him, sitting down next to him. It looked like he'd been up all night at the looks of his face. It was a sudden stroke that Azelf realised that this may just be the time she could ask him, "Hey Darkrai?"

"Yes?"

"This... this dance thing..." Azelf faltered a little, "You, um... got a date for it yet?"

"No." Darkrai said flatly, though Azelf noticed his eyes glint a little. Whether it was in annoyance or wonder, she couldn't quite understand, but he sighed deeply; "Why do you ask?"

"Well, um..." Azelf thought about her words, choosing them carefully, "You know that I told you to try new things, right? Well... going to this dance thing would be one of them... and if you really want, I'll..." She took a deep breath, "I... can fix that for you..."

Darkrai stared blankly at her, then asked something that startled her; "Azelf, why do you care so much about me? What have I ever done for you?"

Azelf lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. She wished she'd never wanted to re-tell this story, but if it got the message through to him... she was going to do it.

"Listen, Darkrai..." She spoke quietly, her words directed at the floor more than at him, "Do you remember the time we were both locked in a room together as punishment because we started fighting, and accidentally ruined Arceus' mega-toast-pie he was making?"

Darkrai winced, "Vividly..."

"Do you also remember how angry you got, screaming that everything was unfair and why you hated life..." Azelf felt her face twist into a frown and forced against her will not to cry, "And... you started saying how the world would be so much better off without your existing..."

Darkrai said nothing, just stared flatly at her with emotionless eyes. Azelf took a couple of deep breaths before continuing.

"Darky... it showed me another side of you... you weren't just always mean and spiteful... it showed me the side of you no-one else had seen. The part of you that longed for a place and a time to exist... fully and completely, with us. Not... as an outcast."

"Azelf..."

"That's why... not just for me, but for you..." Azelf took his claw, holding it in both paws, "Darkrai... w-will you go to the dance with me? ...Please?"

Darkrai was totally silent, his gaze fixed on her intently with a mixture of sorrow and wonder. Azelf stared as deep as she could into his sapphire eyes, trying to read him as best she could. What seemed like ages passed until Darkrai finally said a single word.

"...Alright."

Azelf felt every fibre in her body convulse in a mixture of shock and amazement. Did she hear that right?

"S-sorry?"

"...Yeah, I'll go with you." Darkrai folded his arms, and the most unbelievable thing happened right there.

He smiled. It was faint, but it was there, a slight glint of teeth to prove it. He closed his eyes and pushed a hand through his hair. At that moment, Azelf couldn't help herself – she threw herself at him with a high-pitched squeal of joy, tackling the nightmare Pokemon off of his cushion and onto the floor in a tight embrace. Darkrai looked stunned for a moment, but then awkwardly put his arms back around her in a vain attempt at a hug.

Slowly, Azelf pulled away, and stared back into his eyes. They were glinting with surprise, but it wasn't one of angered surprise... but of joyful ones. Slowly, before she could stop herself, she found herself leaning closer to him, their faces closing the distances between them rapidly. She was centimetres away, and she half-closed her eyes, waiting for the moment.

The moment was ruined however when Darkrai suddenly sat up, pushing her off of him and standing abruptly, his sapphire eyes darting to the door. Azelf, stunned slightly, followed his gaze to see Mew and Celebi watching from the doorway, who had just started giggling hysterically.

"Oh man, you just HAD to ruin it Darkrai!" Celebi teased, "We were enjoying that!"

Azelf's face burnt the colour of her crimson eyes as she shot to her feet, looking anywhere but at the other three in the room, "We... didn't hear you come in..."

"Obviously." Mew smirked, and Azelf's face deepened in colour, "You were obviously too busy 'occupying' Darky over here."

"...I'm going to give you nightmares so bad that you'll poop blood..." Darkrai hissed scathingly, "Leave Azelf alone. Now."

"Alright, alright..." Celebi smirked, floating over to them, "So, you guys got any plans for matchmaking and all? Mew and I have been discussing it, and have figured out that we ought to try and get some of the people in our gossip gang together. I know Latias likes Rayquaza, and Articuno likes Latios..."

"Heatran likes Entei, remember?" Azelf added helpfully. Mew teleported away, and came back with a slip of paper and a pen, beginning to jot down names, "Um... Cresselia wanted to go with Mewtwo..."

"Didn't Kyogre like Groudon?" Celebi asked casually, as she put an arm around Mew gently, "I mean... remember the meeting?"

"Oh yeah..." Azelf smirked, "I loved her face after that moment..."

"If I may intervene..." The three turned to Darkrai, who was once again sprawled back on the cushions, "Phione told me last night that Jirachi and Shaymin had a bit of a thing going on..."

"...Yeah, he mentioned that to me once too..." Mew thought out loud, jotting their names down, "And I think... that's all we have so far."

"Well, we'll keep our eyes and ears open," Azelf nodded, "For the time being, we'll work on what we got. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Mew and Celebi nodded firmly, whilst Darkrai just folded his arms in agreement. Azelf grinned happily, and twirled around in the air.

"Alright! We'll start after the meeting!"

-/-/-/-

Phione woke up early the next morning, quickly shutting off his alarm as to not wake Manaphy. His mind still made up about the whole thing, he floated drowsily out of bed and over to the bedside table. He slipped out the small note, and flitted quickly out of the room. The lights were already back to normal, meaning it was soon time for breakfast and the morning meeting. Phione guessed that Celebi's gang would be having their meeting already - or already done even.

He smirked as he reached the Regi's door. Slipping the note under the door crack between the door and the floor, he quickly knocked on the door, then flew back the way he'd come down the corridor, trying not to make a noise. He quickly hid around a corner and listened out for the noises down the corridor. There was a creak, a crunch and the door opened with a squeak.

"...Hello?" Regice's voice came from down the corridor. Phione remained silent, not wanting to be noticed. He just hoped that she saw the note and took it into the room. There was a sound of more creaking, then the audible sound of a piece of paper being picked up. Phione crossed his fingers and held his breath.

"...Hey Steel, it's for you." Regice's voice rang out as she went back into her room and let the door shut behind her. Phione sighed deeply, and floated quietly and cautiously down the corridor to listen in at the door. The voices were muffled at first, but it soon became audible as he listened more closely.

"So, what do you think, Steel?" Regice's voice came from inside the door. This question was followed by a short bit of silence, until...

"...I'm shocked, actually..." Registeel's voice was heard, and Phione listened closer, "I... had no idea he liked me. It's shocking to say the least..."

"Well, will you go with him?" Regirock's voice inquired her, a hint of smugness in his tone. Registeel paced the room – Phione could tell from the loud clunks from inside – and sighed.

"I guess so. Not like anyone else was going to ask me anyway."

"Awww, that's so cool!" Regice cried. Phione crossed his flippers and gave a quiet loop of happiness. It had worked. Just as he was about to leave, however, Regice's voice spoke up again, "Hey Registeel, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure thing, sis. Whaddya need?"

"Could you maybe... hook Phione up with me?" Phione froze in mid-air. Had he heard that right?

"Why?"

"Well, he's cute. And I don't want him to be left out because he's the youngest..." Regice's voice replied, "I want him to come too! And I want to go with him!"

Phione didn't stay to hear the rest. He quickly flitted away, his heart beating hurriedly. He was unsure if he'd heard any of that right... did Regice... really want to go with him?

...Maybe he was just tired...

-/-/-

Within about an hour, the entire main hall of the hall of Origin was alive with talk and conversation. The table, managing to be large enough to seat all thirty-six of them, was adorned with foods of all sorts. Whatever you could think of for a breakfast was there – pancakes, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, hash browns, eggs, hundreds of kinds of fruit… the table was almost overflowing. Everyone was in 'talk-or-eat mode, which meant you either had your mouth open with words coming, or closed with food shovelled in there. However, the ones that were talking had only one thing to talk about.

The cruise.

It was a bit later that Arceus made his entrance – pushing the door of his private study open, he walked out in the aura of high priority he always had, to be meted with Giratina's warm smile.

"Good morning, Arcy. Sleep well?"

"Very." Arceus nodded, nuzzling her chin gently. Giratina let out a small cooing noise, and a soft giggle of appreciation as Arceus made his way to the head of the table. Sitting down, he grabbed a plate and began to layer it with food... sorry, let me rephrase that – began to layer it with toast. Once done, he sat down and ate, his eyes travelling over every legendary in the room.

It was puzzling to him. Even in the prospect of being paired up with another legendary to go on a date with, they weren't throwing accusations or scoldings at each other… yet. To his surprise, it was actually quite peaceful for once in the hall. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he got ready for the morning agenda. This might make the atmosphere change yet again in the hall.

"Ahem… legendaries, may I have your attention?" Arceus called calmly, hoping it would work. As usual, it didn't, and Arceus was ignored. Growling a little, he spoke louder, "Legendaries, settle down for the morning meeting!"

To his surprise, the group of deity Pokemon obeyed, softening their voices and turning to him. Arceus gave a look of total surprise, which soon turned to relief as he realised he didn't have to raise his voice any further.

"Alright…" He began, casting his gaze over his fellow legendaries, "Now I know you're all excited about the cruise, and I know it's a little early, but do any of you have any ideas who you're going with yet?"

Some of the legendaries glanced at each other, and some gave soft murmurs of puzzlement. However, one particular voice spoke up loudly from the back.

"I'm going with Celebi!" Mew called, making everyone jump and look at him, "Isn't that right, Cel?"

"Hell yeah!" Celebi grinned happily, "We're going to have fun too!"

Arceus gave a nod, pulling out a piece of paper and writing their names down on it, "Alright… Mew and Celebi. Anyone else?"

There was a long pause as everyone looked around the table. Azelf stared softly at Darkrai, as if trying to give him the message 'you tell him'. After all, her Dad didn't approve of Darkrai in the slightest, and their small relationship together had gotten them into trouble before. Darkrai met her gaze, and slowly raised his claw into the air.

"Okay…" Arceus looked around briefly, then nodded, "So no-one else then. Alright, let's move on to—"

"Oh, so my arm in the air DOESN'T COUNT NOW, does it?" Darkrai snapped, his cold voice slicing the air like a sword. Everyone froze, turning to Darkrai, and surprised mumbles of 'Darkrai has a DATE?!' and 'who'd want to go with him?!' scattered around the table.

Azelf began to fume furiously. None of them had the right to talk about Darkrai like that, and so she chose to speak up; "He's going with me. I asked him this morning. Deal with it."

There was a stunned silence as everyone's gaze shifted from Darkrai to Azelf, then finally to Arceus, who obviously didn't look pleased with the outcome. He gave a small cough, and adjusted one of his magical arms with the pen. He sighed a little resentfully, and wrote their names down, saying nothing. Grumbling something incoherent, he looked back up at the legendaries again, speaking up.

"Alright… now… I want you all to listen carefully to what I'm about to say. This includes all of you, so you need to—"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the entire group looked around to see the red eon dragon, Latias, fly into the room, skidding to a halt and bowing profusely, an incredibly dark shade of pink on her silvery-white down; "I-I-I'm so s-sorry I'm late! P-please forgive me!"

"Latias, where were you?!" Latios almost yelled furiously, his eyes glinting, "You didn't come back to your room, and you weren't there this morning! Where were you all night?!"

"…With me." Rayquaza floated into the room gently, attracting everyone's attention, "We were having a talk outside on the roof last night… she joined me in my stargazing, and… I guess we both fell asleep." He rubbed his nose sheepishly, "Apologies for that, Arceus."

"Not at all…" Arceus nodded, then noticing the blush on their muzzles, raised an eyebrow, "Any reason why you're so red, you two?"

"W-well…" Latias muttered, averting her gaze deliberately, "Before we came down, I… I asked Rayquaza if he… wanted to go with me on Friday night…"

There was a pause, before Latias finally whispered, "He… he said he'd love to…"

Rayquaza nodded, floating to the younger dragon type Pokemon and placing a claw around her shoulder, "That I would."

Latias smiled sheepishly, as Arceus moved the piece of paper back over to him and wrote the names down. Pushing it back away from him, he indicated for the two late-comers to sit down. Once they had taken their places (Latias directly avoiding eye contact with everyone), he began what he'd started earlier.

"Ahem… now as I was saying; this is very important and I need you to listen to me closely. About the cruise on Friday… as I said, we're going on a human cruise ship. This means, we will have to disguise ourselves…" Arceus took a breath, then exhaled slowly, "…Meaning… we're going to have to transform into humans."

There was a soft, almost chilling silence in the room. Arceus shuffled uncomfortably at the response he got from that, and continued; "This also means that we'll need to find clothes to fit us for the occasion. The potion we'll be taking lasts for approximately three days. We will take it Wednesday, just before we all go to sleep, and by Thursday morning, we should have transformed. We will turn back to our original selves by Saturday evening." He paused gently, letting the information sink in to everyone's minds.

"So we get to be humans for a few days?" Celebi asked, her gaze bright and hopeful. At the single nod from Arceus, she gave a loud whoop and spun around on the spot. After that reaction, the group burst into talking again. Arceus shook his head, and then yelled out for quiet. It worked again, giving Arceus another look of shock before he continued.

"I'm afraid for this though, I am going to have to shorten the deadline for finding a partner," Arceus' golden eyes shone over everybody, "So the deadline is now Wednesday meal time. On Thursday, we will find out sizes for our new human forms and buy something to wear for the ball."

"So we only have TWO DAYS?!" Rotom cried, her electric-blue eyes flashing in mild panic, "Arceus, are you sure that's enough time?!"

"Yes… I'm sure…" Arceus nodded calmly, "Looking at what's happened all of yesterday…"

"Arceus," Suicune spoke up calmly, her reddish-brown eyes flashing at him, "…You do realise we're Pokemon. We won't be able to go shopping for human clothes…"

"We'll be disguised as humans—"

"It's not that," Suicune looked a little puzzled, "It's just… we're Pokemon still. We'll have no idea of how to react around humans… or what to buy or anything," A few murmurs of agreement went around the room, "…Are you sure it's wise?"

"…" Arceus thought for a moment, then sighed. He hadn't thought that far ahead… but maybe… if they had help…

"…What if we had human help?" He asked. Several legendaries looked at him, a bit shocked, and Arceus gave a weak smile.

"Arceus, we can't just grab any old human and—"

"They aren't just ANY old humans…" Arceus smiled, knowing full-well what to do, "We can trust them. One of them… we all know already."

"Hold on…" Zapdos raised his wing, his spiked feathers jabbing the air, "Do you mean…?"

"Yes," Arceus nodded, "He's helped us out with several predicaments before… and he has a wife who can assist us too. I am associates with her, too. But… all of you…" He turned, glaring at all of them, "You must be nice to them. I'm sure… even though they may know us… they won't be used to being surrounded by a whole load of legendary Pokemon. You all know that."

There was a murmur of agreement, and Arceus sighed.

"Very well… meeting dismissed."

The legendary Pokemon slowly began to disperse, as Arceus turned slowly to leave. Giratina followed slowly, walking alongside him, and wrapping a wing around his neck in a relaxing way.

"…Are you sure we can trust the humans?"

"We can…" Arceus nodded calmly, opening the door and entering his study, letting Giratina follow him in, "Besides… one of them owes me."

"…" Giratina gave a puzzled look as she turned those words in her head. Finally, she spoke out; "…Want me to come with you?"

"…No. But thank you for the offer, Gira…" Arceus patted her back gently with one of his many magic arms, resting his front paw on a small, glowing patch on the floor, "…I need someone to run the place while I'm gone. I trust you, Gira."

Giratina beamed happily, her eyes giving a bright twinkle, "You… you trust me, Superior?!"

"Of course."

With that, Arceus pressed both paws on the tile, and vanished in a flash of white light. Giratina watched him go, before turning around and leaving slowly. Looks like she had a lot of work to do.

-/-/-

"Latios-sama, what are you doing?"

The older eon twin looked around perplexed at his little sister, lowering his glasses to view her better, "Reading. I need to figure something out…"

"What? Maybe I can help!" Latias flew over to him, and began to read over his shoulder, her chin pressed lightly against her older brother's neck. Latios gave an irritated grumble and shrugged her off, pushing her away a few feet, "Awww!"

"Latias, not in the mood for games…" He grumbled, his eyes glued back to the book of complicated symbols in front of him, "I'm trying to figure this out…"

"…You're no fun!" Latias complained loudly, flying out of the room in a huff. Latios snorted as a response and floated over to close the door. Once he'd closed it, he returned back to his book to stare intently at it again. He was like this for a few minutes until he decided to get a drink. Floating up and out of his room, he made his way down the corridor, passing several rooms as he did so.

Ending up at the kitchen, he got a sudden surprise as he found Articuno at the table, staring blankly into a bowl of water. He raised an eyebrow as he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of lemonade. He turned and stared a little at Articuno, who still hadn't noticed him.

"…Articuno?"

She didn't respond, and he floated closer a little; "Articuno?"

No response again. He sighed, flew over, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Articuno!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Articuno squawked loudly, flapping her wings in shock as her concentration was shattered. She whirled around furiously, but the fury was replaced with surprise when she noticed the blue eon dragon floating behind her, "O-oh! L-L-Latios!!"

"…What are you doing?"

"Oh…" She gave a big blush, her face turning the completely opposite colour than what it should, meaning it was very vivid, "U-u-um… I'm freezing this water… it's a bit of a joke… I'm going to put it in Groudon's food later."

"I see…" Latios didn't seem amused by this, "…Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"…" Articuno looked a little hurt at this comment, and lowered her beak a little, "I… suppose… not."

"Pfft…" Latios scoffed, turning with his lemonade and leaving the room, "Whatever. I have work to do."

"Latios…" Articuno called after him, "Are… you going to this cruise thing?"

"I'd rather not, no… too much work."

"But…" Articuno flapped her wings and flew over to him, staring into his red eyes, "Latias is going… with Rayquaza… and I think you should go too."

"I don't want her to go!" Latios snapped suddenly, his eyes flashing, "It's not safe, besides anything!"

Articuno raised an eyebrow, "You're worried about her?"

"…A little."

"Look…" Articuno sighed, and moved in front of the older eon dragon, "Latios, she's almost my age. She's not your little sister any more. You don't need to protect her… she's entitled to make her own decisions, and… you should be happy for her, and you should be going too…"

Latios looked at her quietly, and slowly lowered his head, closing his eyes. Articuno saw the hurt look on his face, and lowered her own head, rubbing her blue feathers against his silvery down. Latios gazed at her, and Articuno gave a smile.

"Come on Latios."

Latios nodded, sitting up at little and smiling gently at her, "…Yeah. I suppose so…"

"Alright, thanks Latios!" Articuno nuzzled him gently, "And… about the dance… if you do want to go…" Articuno felt her face blush deeply, "I… I'd go with you."

"…I…" Latios stared at her, a little surprised, "Um… o-okay… if you… really want to…"

Articuno squealed and hugged him happily, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before flying out of the room at top speed, giving high-pitched squeals and squawks as she went. Latios gave her an awkward stare, before raising a single hand to touch his cheek gently where she'd kissed him. He felt a little warmth creep into his face.

She was right. Latias had the right to go if she wanted…

…And so did he.

-/-/-

**Well, that's chapter two. Again, sorry it's so late. Continuing to Chapter three, since this was a chapter split into two. Chapter Two and Three were all originally one chapter, but complications and length made me have to split it to two shorter chapters. I hope you like it.**

**+Cam/Regii+**


	3. Ch3: A bit of Motivation

**Well, here's chapter three. Thanks for all of you waiting patiently, and as it's said in the last chapter, this was originally Chapter two part two, but I made it into Chapter three for convenience.**

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter one.**

**Enjoy. This Chapter's funny, I can tell you.**

-/-/-

_**Chapter Three: A little 'motivation'**_

-/-/-

"Come ooooon, you guys!" Celebi glared at the other three, "We gotta pull it off! We have to figure out how to get people together!"

"Well, we're stumped!" Azelf snapped back, "You do some thinking for once, Celebi!"

The four were sitting in the living room, staring in annoyance at one another. Darkrai and Mew were in a heated game of chess, where-as Azelf and Celebi were racking their brains for new information on how to pair everyone up together. Things weren't going so well for them. So far, they'd thought of no ideas to get them together, and Celebi was losing the small amount of cool she had. The young grass-type was about to rip her light-green hair out by the roots if nobody thought of—

"Check-mate."

"DAMMIT!!"

Celebi snapped. In a flurry of green and leaves, she shot forward, smashing all the pieces off of the chess-board and onto the floor, "ARE YOU TWO EVEN TRYING?!"

"Whoah, hey! Celebi, hold on!" Mew backed off a little from his date, looking quite worried at her sudden outburst, "Geez… we're taking it easy. We have to think about it…"

"Yeah…" Darkrai nodded calmly, looking very annoyed at her intrusion, "…Honestly. All we really have to do is get them to reveal their crushes for each other, and then get them to confess. It's not all that hard."

"Yeah," Mew nodded, smiling calmly and folding his small pink arms, "Like we could just go to different people, say what we think would be good ideas for thinking of what they could wear or something on Friday, and, y'know… find out while guessing what they could wear."

Celebi looked dumbstruck as she stared at the two males as they began to pick up chess-pieces off of the floor, "W-well… why didn't you say that EARLIER?!"

"You never asked." Darkrai replied sarcastically, glaring at her. Azelf gave a small glance at her date, before darting over and giving him a quick hug.

"Darky… don't be like that…"

Celebi looked between the three of them, but then sighed in resent, "…Fine. We'll go with your plan…"

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?!" Azelf cheered, grabbing Darkrai's claw, "Let's go!" and with that, she flew out of the room, dragging Darkrai with her.

"HOLD ON!!" Mew cried, making the two stop and turn to him, "I think it'd be better if we split up. We'll get to more people that way!"

"Mew's right…" Darkrai nodded, glancing at Azelf, "Sorry Azelf…"

"…They have a point there…" Celebi nodded softly, floating over to Mew, "Well… good luck Mew," She quickly leaned in and gave him a quick cuddle, before dashing off in the other direction.

"W-wait for me, Celebi!" Azelf gave Darkrai a quick hug, before dashing off after her friend, "Let's go together!"

Mew and Darkrai watched their dates go, staring blankly at the door they'd just left out of. Mew raised an eyebrow, turning to Darkrai; "Soooo… should we go check on the guys then?"

"Screw it, I'm outta here." Darkrai snapped, spinning on his heel and vanishing in a puff of darkness. Mew sweatdropped, glaring after the ghost-like Pokemon. Giving a grunt of annoyance, the pink kitten turned, leaving the room.

"First target… Mewtwo."

It took him at least ten minutes to get all the way to Mewtwo's lab, since he preferred to fly rather than teleport. If he did it too much, it gave him motion sickness. Besides, he wanted to be polite and not barge in on Mewtwo. If he did, Mewtwo might take it in the liberty of blasting his overly-furry head off.

As soon as Mew got there, he rapped on the door several times, waiting for a response. There was a shuffling of papers, and a clang of a metallic tray, until a voice finally spoke.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"HI MEWTWO!!" Mew cried through the crack in the door, "CAN I COME IN?!"

"NO!!" Mewtwo snarled from inside, "I DON'T NEED ANYONE LIKE YOU TO—" He was interrupted as Mew barged into the door, skidding to a halt in mid-air, "HEY!!"

"Mewtwo, who are you going to the ball with?" Mew asked without hesitation, making Mewtwo glower at him in annoyance, "Come on, I know there's someone you like!"

"Ugh… no!" Mewtwo snarled, "I'm not going! It's a useless excuse for Arceus to show off that he thinks he can do something good for once, and I'm not being a part of it!"

"Aw, come on Mewtwo! There's gotta be SOMEONE who you'd like to go with, or someone who'd go with you! I mean… what about Cresselia?"

At the mention of the Lunar Pokemon's name, Mewtwo's eyes widened, and Mew realised he'd hit something big. Chuckling, he took another few centimetres towards Mewtwo, "Mewtwo, please. We're all trying to work really hard to make everyone happy. The least you can do is take part."

"I…" Mewtwo lowered his head, and Mew could see the evident pink tinge that had come into his cheeks, "I… I don't know what she would see in me, though…"

"Oh come on, man…" Mew floated closer to Mewtwo, putting a paw on the side of his face in a comforting manner, "There's more to it than looks and interacting… seriously. If it were like that, then almost none of us would get dates if it were to do with what we looked like… think about it. Just try to be nice to her."

"…" Mewtwo sighed deeply, his purple eyes lowering a fair amount, "Mew… I just… don't know."

"…Alright." Mew patted his arm gently, "But… at least promise me you'll give it a try, alright? You're my counterpart… you were cloned from me. You may be man-made, but it doesn't mean you don't belong with the rest of us, right?"

"…Fine." Mewtwo gave a small nod, turning back to his tray of half-finished pies, "Can… you leave now please?"

"'Kay." Mew zoomed to the door, opened it and shot out, not even caring to close it again. The pink kitten began to think of his next victim he could get information out of.

…Jirachi. Jirachi was a close friend of Mew's, though he was usually always too busy with his band to talk to. However, Mew was going to pay them all a visit. Within seconds, he had teleported his way up four flights of stairs and, once getting his bearings, shot over towards the attic, a spring in each flick of his tail.

-/-/-

Meanwhile, Azelf and Celebi had made their way to the water room, and opened the door to find Suicune lying under a sprinkler, snoozing, Both Celebi and Azelf glanced at each other, gave a small smirk, then crept forward, ready to ambush the unsuspecting 'sleeping beauty'. Slowly, Celebi crouched, then sprang forward, tackling Suicune over into a roll with an ear-splitting squeal; "SUUUUUUUUU!!!"

"GAH!!" Suicune rolled head-over-paws several times, before coming to rest belly-side up on the floor, "Wha…? Oh… hello Celebi, Azelf. Please don't do that, I was having a rest…"

Celebi got off of her, stil giggling, as Azelf floated behind her, watching the water wolf quietly.

"So…" Began Celebi, ducking down a little to the now standing Suicune, "Got anyone in mind for this dance on Friday?"

"…No…" Suicune shook her head, but it was an obvious lie. Slowly, Azelf's eyes began to glow a pale blue as she shifted through Suicune's mind and using her willpower abilities to make Suicune spill the beans.

"Now… that can't be true…" Celebi smiled, leaning closer, "I'm sure there are hundreds of boys on your list who would LOVE to go with you…"

"I don't know…" Suicune lowered her furry head, her chestnut-coloured eyes gazing at the damp floor, "I… don't fancy going with many of them… the one I do fancy going with, I don't think he finds anything interesting in me…"

"Oh, no, that can't be right!" Azelf reassured her, her magic still at work with Suicune's mind, "He must do! You're one of the most beautiful legendaries here! Who do you want to go with?"

"Uh…" Suicune was obviously flattered by Azelf's compliment, and lowered her eyes, "…Mesprit."

There was a short pause, before Celebi gave a squeal, making Suicune's face darken in colour, "Oh, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah!" Azelf let her powers diminish, and floated to the front of Suicne so she could see her, "And I know for a fact that my brother likes you back! I promise!"

"He… does?" Suicune looked at Azelf, her face still quite red, before shaking her head, "…Can you two… leave me alone to think please?"

"Okay." Celebi floated to the door, "Come on Azelf, let's go."

"Right." Azelf gave Suicune a quick hug, before darting to the door, zooming out and closing it, "Seeya later, Sui!"

"…Bye." Suicune muttered to the already closed door, before lowering her head back down. It was only a few seconds before she sat up, a slight mixture of horror and wonderment on her face.

"Oh no… I've just told two of the most gossip-giving Pokemon in the entire group my crush! Oh Suicune, _what have you done?!_"

* * *

"Alright, a-one, a-two…" Jirachi raised his hands, swaying them gently from side-to-side to act as a rhythm, "A-one-two-three… PHIONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE'RE TRYING TO REHEARSE!!"

Phione snapped back, his eyes glinting with frustration, "These lyrics don't make sense!"

"Well you wrote them!" Jirachi snapped back, glowering at him, "It's your fault!"

"Please kill me…" Shaymin lowered her head, shaking slowly, letting her flower jiggle slightly, "Can you two NOT argue for once? Part of a band is that we AGREE on things. Not fight."

"…Shay's right." Jirachi nodded, smiling coolly at the female member of the band, "Phio… get some lyrics right this time. We really need to rehearse. Especially if you really want to play this song for the legendaries at the cruise."

"Hmmm…" Phione pondered a little, rubbing his flipper against his head, "Well… I'm sorry. I got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Shaymin gave a small smile, lowering her sunglasses a little which she even wore indoors, "It must be something bad if you're having trouble rehearsing…"

"It is," Phione nodded softly, lowering his sheet of lyrics, "I… think someone may be hitting on me. And it's got me distracted."

Jirachi and Shaymin both glanced at each other before turning their gazes back on Phione simultaneously. There was a long pause, before Jirachi asked; "Hey… well, who is it?"

"…" Phione lowered his head, "Promise not to laugh…"

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" Shaymin leaned in closer, giving her sweetest smile, as if she didn't look cute enough as it was. Phione fiddled with the corner of the sheet in front of him, before slowly replying.

"It's… well, it's—"

"HI GUUUUUUUYS!!" There was an ear-splitting crunch as the door flew back, smashing into the wooden wall as the hyper-active pink kitten flew in, letting the door fly back and slam shut behind him.

"MEWWWWW!!" Jirachi screamed, his arms flailing like mad and his face growing huge, anime-style, "WE'RE TRYING TO REHEARSE IN HERE!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS ROOM IS OCCUPI—!!"

"So who are you all going to the cruise with then?" Mew interrupted Jirachi, making the Star-Pokemon's tags droop in defeat, "I'm going with Ceeeeleeeebiiii!!"

"We heard in the meeting, the fact that you practically shouted it…" Phione grumbled, glaring at him, "Well… to be honest, I think someone's hitting on me and wants to ask me. But then again, it could just be me."

"Oooooooh! Who? Who?!" Mew flew over and began to circle Phione rapidly, aggravating the younger sea-float Pokemon to no end, "Tell meeeeeee!!"

"I WOULD IF YOU CALMED THE FRICK DOWN!!" Phione screamed. The poor sea-float legendary was NOT having a good day, and Mew was not making it better.

"Mew, calm the hell down!" Jirachi grabbed the pink kitten by the tail, stopping him in mid-flight, "Honestly! How much sugar have you had today?!"

"THREE BOTTLES OF LUCOZAAAAADE!!" Mew squealed in a hyper-active manner, his eyes glinting. Jirachi stared at him, then face-palmed.

"I can tell…"

"I NEED SUGAR!!"

"I need you to calm down!"

"I need a nap…"

"_I NEED SOME DAMN FEMALE FRIENDS!!_" Shaymin slammed her paws on the table, making them all jump, "_NOW SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I SEED-FLARE YOU ALL INTO NEXT WEEK!!_"

There was total silence in the room as Shaymin glared around at them in irritation. Finally, after a few deep breaths, she calmed down, sighing deeply. She flicked her head, letting her green leaves fall in front of her face, "Thank you… now… Mew, what do you want? We're very busy."

"Oh, nothing really!" Mew cried happily, making them all glare at him, "Just wondering who everyone's got planned to go with later, that's all! I'm helping Arceus make a list, since we only have two days!"

Jirachi sighed irritably, "Well you can tell 'Sir' that I have no-one yet. However…" Mew noticed Phione behind Jirachi, who had floated up, and was behind the star-shaped legendary, pointing from him, to Shaymin, then back again, "I may get someone soon."

"I… see…" Mew nodded, realising what Phione was doing and pointing out, "And Shaymin, which one of these lovely guys are you taking?"

"Wha…?!" Shaymin's face turned bright pink, "I… n-no-one!"

"Oh? So they're not good enough for you then?" Mew teased, "Think they'll dull you down in the limelight?"

"N-no! That's not it at all!" Shaymin's face began to darken as she looked from Phione, to Jirachi, then back to Mew in a panicked fashion; "I… I just haven't decided who to go with yet, that's all!"

"Well…" Phione folded his arms, giving a mocking grin, "I've got Regice after me… so I can't really say I'm single anymore…"

"REGICE?!" Jirachi almost collapsed to the floor trying to hold his laughter in as Shaymin and Mew gave bewildered looks at the young Sea-float Pokemon. Phione lowered his head in embarrassment, not wanting to show his blush to them.

"…Okay. So she's the one who's hitting on you?" Shaymin inquired. From a single nod from Phione, the Gratitude Pokemon smiled sweetly, "Aw… well, I think you should take her if she's that desperate to go… I mean… you said your brother is going with her older sister, right?" Another nod, "Then you should take Regice! A matching pair of brothers and sisters!"

"…Sure…" Phione nodded, though he didn't sound too sure of it. Jirachi recovered quickly, floating to his feet, "Well… we have rehearsals to do, Mew…"

"Alright. Sorry for bothering you." Mew floated towards the door, but lingered, "Also… Shaymin?"

"Yeah…?"

"If you want to ask someone, then Jira's always free." He gave a short giggle, before blowing a kiss to Shaymin and flying out of the door. The taunt worked – Jirachi fumed angrily, glaring after Mew as Shaymin gave a small blush and a giggle.

"HEY!! SHAYMIN'S MY GIRL!!"

"What…?" Shaymin stared at Jirachi as Phione promptly collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter, and Jirachi blushed furiously realising what he just said, "What do you mean 'your girl'?"

"U-uh, nothing… boy's business…"

-/-/-

Azelf and Celebi were travelling through the corridor, floating towards their next target… who coincidentally, happened to be right down the hallway.

Oh yeah, and also Azelf's younger sister, Uxie.

"Are you sure it's wise to do this to your younger sister, Azzy?" Celebi asked, glancing nervously at her best friend. Azelf gave a sigh, and turned to Celebi, paws on her hips.

"Listen. If we want to get this sorted, we have to see EVERYONE," Azelf replied, giving Celebi a, for once, rather serious look, "I want everyone to go to this thing. And that includes Uxie. Even if she is my sister, I gotta do this."

"…Alright…" Celebi nodded calmly, floating towards the being of Knowledge's room, "You have a deal…"

Slowly pushing the door open, they found Uxie meditating on her bed, her eyes closed, as always. It's said that if Uxie opened her eyes, that she would wipe anyone's memory who looked into them, so she kept them closed at all times. Before Azelf or Celebi could speak, Uxie looked up, her closed eyes staring at them.

"I knew you were coming. And I know what you're here for."

"Pfft…" Azelf folded her arms, "We can't fool you, Uxie."

"Of course not. I am the being of knowledge, sister Azelf…" Uxie nodded calmly, "But… alas, even with all my knowledge, I do not know who to go to father's cruise with, or who would wish to go with me…"

"LIES!!" Azelf yelled loudly, flying into the room and almost tackling her sister off of the bed, "Uxie, I know there must be someone who would like to go with you…"

"I… no, there isn't…" Uxie sighed deeply, turning away and wrapping her tails around her sister in a small hug, "I'm afraid not Azelf."

Celebi floated further into the room, and sat on the opposite bed, which was Azelf's; "Uxie, you shouldn't be like that… I know you can't see, but that doesn't mean you can't…"

The three were cut off by an odd, vibrating feeling emanating from the floor. This was followed by a more violent shake, and a loud thud. They seemed to get closer with every second, like footsteps, and the floor was vibrating so much that Celebi was hurled off of the bed and hit the floor with a smack.

"OW, MY FACE!!" She glared up at the person who had just entered the room, now that the ground had stopped shaking, and came face-to-face with a set of huge, rocky legs. Sloiwly gazing up, she looked up at the giant, rocky figure of the only male Regi-sibling, "Oh hello Regirock… no wonder the floor was trembling."

"Apologies." Regirock nodded, his six stones that acted as eyes glinting, "Is Uxie here, by any chance?"

"I am…" Uxie raised her head, smiling, "Good day Regirock. Do you need some quiet time with me again?"

"Quiet… time?" Azelf looked puzzled as Regirock nodded calmly, walking over to the youngest lake sibling and sitting next to her, putting a giant rocky arm around her. Uxie rested her head against his side, smiling peacefully.

"My sisters argue all the time… they aren't like you two and Mesprit," Regirock spoke calmly, "…They're so noisy and angry… especially 'Steely and 'Gigas. I can't get them away from each other's throats… it's like trying to stick Groudon and Kyogre in a room together and telling them to be nice – it just won't happen."

"Ouch…" Azelf winced, "So… you're here… why?"

"He meditates with me to calm down…" Uxie explained softly, patting the giant rock-titan's arm gently, "You'd think they'd be a little nicer to their younger brother…"

"Mesprit's older than us, so we won't know…" Azelf muttered, sighing, "…Oh, that's right! Regirock, do you have any idea on who to go with to this cruise?"

"No…" Regirock shook his head, "I don't think I should go, either. I don't have anyone to go with… and look at me. I'm a walking rock."

"Well, it's not always on looks…" Uxie mumbled quietly, smiling up at the huge rock titan, "It also depends on personality. You're very polite and nice, Regirock. No matter what you look like, it's what's on the inside that counts… right?"

"…I suppose." Regirock lowered his head and patted Uxie as gently as he could, "Thanks Ux."

"Don't mention it."

"Heeeeeeey!" Celebi suddenly had a brainwave, floating up and pointing at the two, making them all look at her (Even though Uxie can't see), "Why don't you two go together? You're such a good pair, both of you!"

"…Hey, yeah!" Azelf cheered, joining in with Celebi, "You two are perfect for each other! …Also, Regirock, if you're so worried about how you'd look, just remember something – Arceus said we'd get a potion to turn into humans, right?"

"Right…" Regirock paused, then he looked up, "You mean…?"

"Yup! No matter what happens, you won't look like a giant rock!"

Regirock seemed to consider this, before slowly looking down at Uxie, "Well Uxie? What do you think we should do?"

"Well…" Uxie floated up slowly to sit on Regirock's shoulder, "I think we should give it a try. My knowledge tells me that nothing bad will come from it, and I can see only possibilities from it in the future."

"So…?"

"…Yes. I will go with you."

Azelf and Celebi gave a high-five, and grinned at each other as Regirock hugged Uxie with extreme delicacy, being about five times bigger than her.

"Well… thank you for your time, you two!" Azelf left the room, "See you later sister!"

"Goodbye…" Uxie called after her, as Celebi left too. Once the two were down the corridor, they spun around, giving a high-five and giving the peace sign to each other.

"Mischief managed!"

-/-/-

Darkrai floated quietly throughout the corridor, his eyes not moving from the path ahead of him. Although he didn't look it, he was actually concentrating incredibly hard. He was searching for a target. Well, two to be precise.

Groudon and Kyogre.

It may look like that the two land and sea deities just fought over anything and everything, but Darkrai knew better. He had seen into their nightmares, and knew that they feared the most. What they feared the most was losing each other, and Darkrai knew exactly what that meant.

His quest to find the two giant deities stopped when he heard an obscenely loud crash from down the corridor, the way he'd just come from, followed by thundering running footsteps. The nightmare Pokemon turned just in time to see a large red force diving torwards him, and teleported out of the way before he was flattened. The red wall turned out to be none-other than Groudon, his spikes flashing and tail flailing as he sprinted down the corridor. But he wasn't alone.

"GET BACK HEEEEEEERE!!!" Kyogre shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the entire corridor as she flew after Groudon. Darkrai decided to take this opportunity to make his move. He clicked his fingers in the shadows, and the huge door Groudon was running to swung shut, locking. Groudon, panicking, tried to force the door down, but they were reinforced exactly for that reason.

"GROUDON, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Kyogre yelled at him, coming incredibly close to the land legendary, "WHY DID YOU GO AND DROP ROCKS IN MY LAKE?! AS IF I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEM WITH THIS GLOBAL WARMING PROBLEM GOING ON—"

"Hey, I think you FORGOT," Groudon yelled back in defence, though it was obvious to Darkrai that he didn't want to be there, "We're both RIVALS. We're SUPPOSED TO DO things like that!"

"OH YEAH?!" Kyogre screamed at him, droplets of water flying from her jaws, "AND DO YOU WANT ME TO SWAMP AN ISLAND WITH WATER FOR YOU?!"

"Ky, jeez, it's a FEW DAMN ROCKS."

"Still…!"

At that moment, Darkrai teleported in between the two of them, stopping the raging argument; "Hello my delectable chums."

"…" The two deities both stared at Darkrai as he glanced from one to the other, a large smirk plastered under his red scarf as he eyed the two with a casual look.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"HE dropped rocks in MY favourite lake!" Kyogre snapped, pointing an accusing fin at Groudon, "MAKE HIM APOLOGIZE!!"

"Why should I?" Groudon fumed angrily, "We're rivals! We're supposed to do things like that!"

"I see…" Darkrai nodded calmly, getting the picture, "He does have a point Kyogre. You two are meant to be at war with each other."

"But…" Kyogre stared at Darkrai, "You… he… It was my favourite lake!"

"A matter of question…" Darkrai turned to Groudon, "Grou. I know you two are supposed to argue, but why did you drop it in her favourite lake? You could have dropped it in ANY lake, and you chose her favourite. Why?"

"I…" Groudon paused calmly, scratching the back of his neck, "I… didn't know it was her favourite."

"Well, from what you were yelling earlier, you sounded like you did."

Groudon paused, realising he was cornered, "…Um… well…"

"You must have wanted to get her attention…" Darkrai continued, his gaze never leaving Groudon, his sapphire eyes boring into Groudon's golden ones, "You must have had a motive. Why did you want her attention so much that you just HAD to drop a rock in her favourite lake?"

"Because he wants to piss me off, THAT'S WHY!!" Kyogre fumed, her jagged teeth flashing, "You big fat no good…"

"Kyogre, hush…" Darkrai put a hand up gently to Kyogre's chin, "Let Groudon speak for himself."

Groudon however was in no mood for talking. His hand scrabbled for the door, but he froze when Darkrai hovered to his face, glaring at him with pure intensity, "C-can I go now?!"

"Not…" Darkrai whispered, his voice filled with dark desire, "Until you tell me why you did it. I'm curious. Do you perhaps want her to talk to you… did you perhaps want her to argue with you? Or maybe…" Darkrai's eyes flashed with amusement, "You wanted to confess something to her…"

"Wh-what?" Groudon looked worried, his eyes panicking, "Darkrai, what are you on about—"

"Did you perhaps… want to go to the cruise with her? Is THAT why you got her attention?" Groudon was under extreme pressure now, his eyes darting to Kyogre, then back to Darkrai, then to Kyogre again. Darkrai let out a small sigh, looking between the two, "You two must really get yourselves sorted out. If you want to go together, I think you should stop arguing like this and make a truce."

"Wh-what do you mean, 'go together'?!" Kyogre's face had flushed considerably through Darkrai's interrogation of Groudon, "You… you don't know anything, Darkrai!"

"Oh, I know enough…" Darkrai hissed quietly, before giving a chuckle, "I know that there's something much bigger going on between you two than everyone thinks there is…"

"Th-there's nothing!" Groudon flushed angrily, "Why… why would I like her?!"

"Why would I like him?!" Kyogre cried simultaneously, her eyes flashing in a mixture of anger and panic, "You… you little…!"

"Heh… spread the love…" Darkrai grinned darkly, before floating past Kyogre and vanishing into the darkness at the end of the corridor. Kyogre fumed, and bellowed after him as Groudon watched, quietly.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, DARKRAI!!"

"Oh, it's hardly started…" Was the sinple reply, and a flash of light as Darkrai dissolved into the darkness, chuckling deeply.

'_Heh… gotcha both… now who can match-make the best, eh Celebi?'_

-/-/-

Manaphy was not having a good day.

First, he'd woken up to find his love letter gone. Second, he'd been shocked by Raikou and Zapdos' electrical attacks twice for interrupting their little 'smashing session', where the two smashed apart an object of some sort to see its components. Finally, now, he was receiving a migraine from Ho-oh screaming at Rotom.

"ROTOM, GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE!! I NEED A DRINK!!"

"NEEEVEEEEERRRR!!" Was the reply from the overly-hyper-active electric Pokemon, as she sprayed a load of snow and ice in the rainbow bird's face. Ho-oh gave a growl of annoyance, and began to growl furiously.

"Rotom, I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of the damn fridge before I Fire Blast it! TEN!!"

"Aw, but—"

"NINE!! EIGHT!!"

"But Howeeeeey…"

"SIX!!"

"YOU MISSED SEVEN!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! …THREE!!"

"Howey, you're no fun!"

"TWO!!" Ho-oh took a deep breath, a ball of fire forming in his mouth, "ONE!!"

"Alright, alright! I'm out!" Rotom quickly got out of the fridge's circuits as Ho-oh dissipated the fireball in his mouth, exhaling a load of smoke, "Howey, you're no fun to play with."

"I don't want to play, I want a drink," Ho-oh responded, opening the now 'safe' fridge and getting a can of Soda. Closing the fridge again, he turned and opened it, taking a sip of his drink, "That's better."

"So you wanted a drink?" Came Rotom's voice. Ho-oh looked up, surprised.

"Uh, yeah… Rotom, where are you?"

"Then you should've just asked!" Ho-oh turned just in time to see the washing-machine door fly open, and a huge torrent of water spray out, slamming into Ho-oh and sending him flying across the room in a squawk of feathers and smoke. Rotom stopped the Hydro Pump attack, watching Ho-oh crash into the wall and slide down, looking dazed, "Oopsie…"

Manaphy had had enough. He slammed down his book on the table, leaping into the air and flying into the kitchen to see the destruction around him, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!!"

"…Oh hi Manaphy!" Rotom smiled at him happily, "Wanna play with us?"

"NO!!" Manaphy screeched, "ROTOM, CAN YOU NOT CAUSE TROUBLE FOR ONE MOMENT?!"

"Sorry Manaphy…" Rotom exited the dishwasher, floating before him, "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Yeah, well, too late!" Manaphy fumed, "I've had a crap day! First off, I find my letter to someone's gone missing, I get electrocuted by Raikou and Zapdos, and now I got to put up with you!"

Rotom looked a little hurt, but then perked up, "A letter? Ooh! Was it a love letter?"

"None of your business," Manaphy grumbled flatly, turning and floating away. He didn't get three feet until Rotom had zoomed in front of him, "Ugh!"

"Just tell me, pweeeeeaaaase?" Rotom leaned in like a small child wanting an answer, "Please please pretty please with a cherry on top with sprinkles and chocolate sauce and pepsi and sugar dusting and—"

"YES, IT WAS A LOVE LETTER TO REGISTEEL, NOW STOP IT!!" Manaphy screamed, zooming straight past the electric ghost and out of the door, his face filled with anger and embarrassment. Rotom began to giggle, flying over to Ho-oh and floating around his head.

"Teehee! Aww, Howey!" She nuzzled the giant bird, "Hooooweeeeey! Up up up up up!"

"Urf…" Ho-oh grumbled, sitting up and coughing up water, "Oh man… that darn well hurt…"

"Sorry…" Mumbled Rotom apologetically, "If it'll make you feel better, then we can just talk, if you want… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Ho-oh opened his beak to scold the young ghost, but paused upon looking at her calm expression; she looked rather sincere about what she was saying. Slowly, he propped himself up with his wings against the wall and sighed, "Fine… what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, do you have anyone you want to go to the cruise with?" Rotom asked, her electric-blue eyes glancing up at him curiously, "I mean… I think you'd have someone in mind, riiiight?"

"Uh, actually, no."

"Whaaaaat?!" Rotom looked at him as though he'd just announced that Nintendo weren't releasing Heartgold and Soulsilver outside of Japan; "You're KIDDING!!"

"No… I'm not…" Ho-oh shook his head, "Well… I don't have anyone to go with."

"OOOH!!" Rotom smiled happily, leaning up to him, "Can I go with you then?!"

"…What?" Ho-oh stared at her, surprised, "…You?"

"Yeah!" Rotom nodded happily, "I really want to go! Please let me go with you!"

"Um… okay… but…" Ho-oh rubbed the back of his head with his wing, "You gotta promise to behave, okay?"

"Okay! Will do, Howey!" Rotom zoomed happily around his head, and began to fly into circuits, "YAY!! I'M GOING WITH HOWEY TO THE CRUISE!!"

"Calm down Rotom!" Ho-oh stood up, looking panicked as Rotom zoomed around the electrical circuits in a blur, "You gotta calm down before you—"

"WHEEEEEEE!!"

"NO!! NOT THE DISHWASHER!!"

Too late.

-/-/-

"Listen… I need your help…"

Arceus stood in front of two humans, his eyes looking at them imploringly. The first human was a boy, about six foot tall, with dark-brown hair that looked like it was never brushed, and that hung down in front of his green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with nothing else underneath, elbow-length fingerless gloves, black jeans and black boots. He also had a pair of white, wolf-like ears, wolf-like fangs and a long, bushy, white wolf tail sticking out from his trouser seat. He sighed, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the floor.

"I don't know Arceus…" He muttered, his voice making him sound about seventeen or eighteen, "…What exactly do you want us to do again?"

"Listen…" Arceus began to recite the plan to them, "I need you two to help me sort out the legendaries to get human-looking clothes for this thing I'm going to on Friday with the other legendaries. I'm turning them into humans, and they need to go shopping for clothes. I need humans to help, and you're the only one I trust, Cam…" He glanced at the second human, "And… your wife."

The second human cocked her head to the side, letting her rust-coloured hair fall in front of her face. She looked a bit older than the boy, definitely eighteen or nineteen, with fair, reddish-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed off her midriff, along with a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of white sneakers. A single, light blue ribbon was tied around her waist to act as a belt. She gave Arceus a pondering look, before replying calmly to him.

"…And you want us to take a bunch of thirty-six legendaries shopping?"

"…Yes." Arceus nodded hesitantly, "I know it sounds absurd, but…"

"What's in it for us?" The girl inquired, her eyes meeting Arceus' ones. The God Pokemon began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well… Cam owes me a little debt anyway…" Arceus pointed out, glaring at the boy, "Isn't that right, Cam?"

"Is it?" The girl turned to her husband, looking perplexed, "I didn't know…"

"I'd rather not go into it, Star…" Cam shuffled uncomfortably, "Anyway… Alright. You have a deal, Arceus. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"…We come too." Arceus raised an eyebrow, and Cam smirked, "I know you have spare tickets somewhere. You want our help, it'll cost…"

Arceus sighed, but knew there was no way around it, "Okay. Fine."

"Score! We're going on a cruise!" Star hugged Cam tightly, who flushed and flicked his ears.

"Alright Arceus. Call us when you need us."

"Will do. Thanks again." Arceus turned and teleported away. The two stared at the place he had vanished, and Cam finally spoke calmly to his wife, putting an arm around her.

"…Looks like our next few days are booked, hey love?"

"Looks like it."

-/-/-

**Hooray for self-insertion! There's a reason to it, too. The thing is that this was actually all done in a Roleplay between myself and my love, Moonlit Assassin. So, it's only right to help the plot move along, that we inserted ourselves in. Trust me, it's not a rubbish one, there's a whole plan and whole notes to it, and it all works out better than if we weren't in it. It just ties up loose ends.**

**Well, that's that. Looking forward to Chapter four? I bet you are.**

**+Cam/Regii+**


	4. Ch4: Human investigation

I've heard that the page breaks are a bit crappy, so… yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry for a slow update. I'm going through stressful times at the moment, and I keep forgetting to update. But here it is! Chapter four.

For page breaks (Since they're supposed to be dead or something), I'm letting my Pokemon Heartgold team do the page breaks! Anyway, let's go!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**(Meganium: Story start now, right?)**

**Chapter 4: Human investigation.**

"Day; Tuesday, Month July, year… I forget, I'm too old. Dear Diary.

"Today is a nice day. The plans for getting the Legends to go to the cruise on Friday is going according to plan. I hope it remains this way."

Arceus lowered his pen, twiddling it lightly in one of his magical hands as he thought of what else to add. He'd recently started keeping a diary under Giratina's orders to help him relieve himself of some stress. It had helped, but not even that could keep his mind off of things.

Sighing, Arceus began to write again.

"It's a pleasant day in the Hall of Legends. Everyone is calm, there's nothing to worry about and it's as quiet as—"

"WOOHOO!" Arceus almost jumped out of his skin at the deranged shout from above him, followed by thee unmistakable sound of electrical equipment being smashed. Arceus frowned irritably as he heard a second shout follow the first.

"SMASHY-SMASHY! CRUNCH!"

Arceus sweat dropped, looking down at his diary before crossing out the most recent sentence with a grimace.

"…I hate Sod's law."

Upstairs, which was where the sounds were coming from, two particular legendaries were sitting over a wrecked and shattered television. The small room had large numbers of electrical devices and equipment in it, all seeming to have been tampered or smashed with in one way or another. The two were grinning widely at the insides of a Television they'd just broken, laughing with glee at their reign of 'Smashy-smashy-ness' as they called it.

"That… was fun," the yellow bird commented, stretching his wings out and dropping the hammer that was clutched between his talons. "But… I don't see any difference in this. It looks like a regular TV…"

"Yeah…" The lioness opposite him grumbled, dropping the crowbar from her jaws. "Uh… what exactly MAKES it a 'High definition' TV?"

"Beats me, Rai…" the bird shrugged calmly. "Got anything else we can smash? I still got energy to spare."

"Oh yeah, a few things…" Raikou turned and scrabbled through a small pile of things. "Let's see…"

After a small bit of rummaging, Raikou reappeared with a small device with a screen and a set of buttons on either side. Zapdos frowned a little, tilting his head.

"I thought we'd already done a DS."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my feathered friend…" Raikou grinned. "This… isn't a DS!"

"It isn't?"

"Nope!" Raikou grinned, placing it between the two to get a better look at it. "It's… Uhh… I forget what they called it. A… 'Playstation Portable'…?"

"Oh! I've always wanted to smash one of these!" Zapdos cried gleefully, picking up the hammer again. "Let's do it! Thanks for finding me one Raikou!"

"No problem!" Raikou grinned happily, picking up the crowbar in her jaws. "Let's go! Three… two… one… SMASH!"

As they brought their respective weapons down, a knock came to the door and it was pushed open, revealing a large, pink dragon standing in the doorway. Palkia frowned at the two smashing something and coughed to grab their attention.

"Ahem! Zapdos, Raikou!"

The two jumped in alarm, spinning on the spot to face him. "Yes?"

"Hey, you two are always into electrical equipment…" Palkia began, tilting his head. "Have you seen something for me?"

"…What are you looking for?" Zapdos asked innocently as Raikou began to shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Well, I left it on the table in the living room, and now it's not there. Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"My Playstation Portable."

There was a long, awkward silence as Palkia stared at the two, and Zapdos looked at Raikou who was deliberately glancing at the floor. Zapdos lowered his head and his voice. "Uh… Rai… where did you find that PSP…?"

"On… the table in the living room…" She mumbled sheepishly, flushing in embarrassment. "I… oops…"

"What's going on?" Palkia questioned, looking at the two electric types suspiciously. His eyes wandered to the crowbar and hammer, then to the remnants of something behind them. His eyes widened as he noticed something familiar looking… it looked like…

"…Hey, is that a Triangle button off of a Playstation?"

"…Crap… crap, crap, CRAP! RUN FOR IT RAIKOU!" Zapdos dropped the hammer, and the two, screeching, flew right past Palkia and out of the door, almost mowing down a stunned Dialga further up the corridor. The giant blue dragoness turned her head, watching the two fly off into the distance and around a corner.

"…What's with them?" She muttered blankly, shaking her head. "Now… where's Palkia?"

A thundering roar of rage answered her question. Blinking in confusion, Dialga strolled down the corridor and turned into the room that both Raikou and Zapdos had both left from.

An interesting sight caught her eyes. Palkia was crumpled, whimpering, looking at the smashed remains of something on the floor in front of him. Dialga tilted her head and approached as Palkia scrabbled at the remains of what appeared to be his games console he always loved playing on.

"Palkia?"

"I… look…" Palkia whimpered, holding up the shattered remains of his Playstation in his claws. "Raikou and Zapdos… they…"

"Well it'll teach you not to leave things lying around…" Dialga scowled a little, but felt it leave when she saw the forlorn look on Palkia's face. "…I'm sorry Pal-Pal."

"No… you're right, it's my fault…" Palkia lowered his head. "I should take better care of my things…"

Dialga couldn't help but feel sad at the look on his face as he passed her, leaving the room, hearing him mumble, "There go the plans to get that new Dissidia Final Fantasy game…"

Frowning, Dialga glanced down at the shattered remains of his beloved console, shaking her head. She knew how much he adored it, and seeing it smashed made even Dialga lose a piece of her soul. Sighing, she kicked the remains to the side, and followed Palkia out of the door, following him down the corridor.

Now how were they supposed to go together if he was this depressed…?

**(Lanturn: Oh, my turn? Okay, page break!)**

Cresselia slowly nudged the door open, beginning to float down the stairs with Lugia following her. The two had decided together that they should ask their respective crushes about going to the cruise, since they were both in the same area. Descending the stairs, the two listened carefully for signs of noise from down the stairs.

"So… you want to go with Mewtwo?" Cresselia jumped at the question, turning to look up at Lugia, who was grinning down at her. "That's a tough one to get too. He doesn't have many… social qualities, if you don't mind me saying…"

"Well… I want to get through to him," Cresselia mumbled flatly. "Maybe then… he'll leave his lab a bit more… and be a bit more social…"

Lugia nodded. "I see…"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they approached the lab door and Cresselia let Lugia knock calmly on it with her giant wing. There was a brief pause as the door unlocked, and slowly opened, revealing Deoxys' red and green striped face staring out at them.

"Oh hey, Cresselia Lugia. Sorry, Mewtwo's a bit grumpy at the moment. Having to make his pies again after yesterday and all…"

"Oh… er…" Cresselia blushed. "Um… sorry about that…"

Deoxys shrugged. "Meh, it doesn't bother me. So you wanna see him Cresselia?"

"Yes… and Lugia would like to see—"

"YOU." Lugia promptly glomped Deoxys, who, due to their difference in sizes, crashed onto the floor, laughing.

"Wah! Okay, okay! I get it!" Deoxys moved Lugia's enormous wing so he could breathe clearly, "I get it… thanks Lugia… for crushing me."

Lugia giggled happily and wrapped her enormous wings around the small DNA Pokemon. "Aw… you know you love it!"

"…Can't say I don't," Deoxys laughed as Cresselia giggled from next to them. "Well, Lugia, what do you need from me?"

"Well, Deoxys, I wanted to know…" The giant sea-dragon leaned over him. "If you wanted to go with me to this Cruise thing on Friday…"

"Oh, er…" Deoxys blinked and smiled a little. "Uh, sure! I'd love to!"

Lugia gave a high pitched squeal and hugged him tightly, leaning her head down and nuzzling the back of his neck. "Aw! Thank you!"

Cresselia giggled at the two, and pushed past them into the lab. Inside, she glanced around at the mass of tubes and bottles on the work surfaces, finally letting her eyes rest on Mewtwo at the back of the room. Sighing, she gently moved over to him, floating behind him awkwardly.

"Mewtwo...?"

No response. Cresselia tried to do her second approach idea. "Mewtwo, I'm sorry about yesterday... the pie incident, it was my fault. I didn't mean to ruin your work, I promise..."

Still no response. Cresselia felt her heart sink and turned to leave, hanging her head. She felt horrible now; he wasn't even talking to her.

"...I'll just—"

"Forget about it." Cresselia spun around. Mewtwo had straightened up from reading a textbook that Cresselia hadn't seen previously and turned to face her, "It's not your fault. You were only trying to help. It... Was only an experiment..."

"Mewtwo..." Cresselia sighed gently. "Mewtwo, I truly am sorry—"

"Stop apologizing," Mewtwo interjected, turning away, "Didn't I already tell you that it's not your fault?"

"But I—"

"CRESSELIA!" Mewtwo snapped, spinning around. As he did, his hand caught on a tray of pies, and, just like yesterday, the tray flew into the air and landed, lid-down, on someone's head. But this time, it wasn't Mewtwo's.

Cresselia remained motionless as sticky, yellow custard dripped down her face, forming into drops and falling off of the tip of her nose, pastry splattered all over her head. There was a long, awkward pause before Mewtwo suddenly and uncontrollably... started to laugh.

"...Pahahahahaha! You look so bewildered!" Mewtwo doubled over laughing as Cresselia reached a wing up, wiping some of the custard topping from her face. "You're a floating dessert!"

"H-hey!" Cresselia flushed, although it was hard to see under all the yellow, and glared at him. "I didn't laugh at you!"

"This was planned though," Mewtwo grinned slyly. "Revenge. See how you like it."

Cresselia sat there, dumbfounded for a moment, before the two burst into laughter again, Mewtwo summoning a towel to clean Cresselia up. The laughing continued until her face was cleaned and Mewtwo gave a wide grin, which made Cresselia beam in return. It was unconventional, but Mewtwo had smiled.

"So why did you come here to see me?" Mewtwo questioned, his arms folding and lowering his lab glasses to glance at her. "Surely it wasn't just to get a face-full of pies."

"Oh no," Cresselia giggled lightly. "Mewtwo, I wanted to ask you something important."

"Go ahead."

"Are you... um..." Cresselia fidgeted nervously. "...Interested in going to this Cruise on Friday?"

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at her, and Mew's words slipped back into his mind. "...Why do you ask?"

"Well... I mean... if you don't... its fine, but... if you want to, and you... er..." Cresselia fumbled with her words awkwardly. "Ehehehe, this is... ridiculous... What I mean to say is..."

"You want to go with me."

"...Wh-what?" Cresselia started, raising her head to meet Mewtwo's violet eyes, causing her to flush a deep shade of rosy pink. "U-um... y-yes..."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why me?" Mewtwo asked again, leaning back. "I was going to ask you too, but I'm curious to know. You have all those other Legends who are much more sociable, much friendlier than I am. So why pick me?"

"Because..." Cresselia shook her head lightly. "In... these past hundred days, I've really grown to respect and like you for who you are. Not a creation of science, not just a lab rat, but... a living being, just like me or Darkrai or Arceus or... anyone else... And I know you hate trusting others, but I want to prove to you that not everyone is bad."

"...Very well then," Mewtwo sighed. "I will go with you. In fact, I was planning to ask you, too."

"R-really?" Cresselia perked up, smiling widely; "Then… you'll be my date?"

"Sure. Even if it is human things, I think I'd survive if I'm with you," Mewtwo gave her a smile that made Cresselia flush deeply, "You beat me first to asking; but thank you, Cresselia."

"No..." Cresselia smiled, leaning in and resting her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his. "Thank you."

**(Noctowl: Hoot! Page divider!)**

The main front room was packed; a few Legendaries sprawled out on the plush sofas, some sitting simply in chairs and others lounging about lazily against the wall. After a long half-day of matchmaking, it was where Celebi, Azelf, Mew and Darkrai found themselves, yawning and taking a break.

A few other Legendaries were loitering about – Moltres was sprawled out on the fireproof sofa, his wings outstretched and his head back lazily. Kyogre, now gotten bored of chasing Groudon, was slumped against a wall, yawning vaguely. Mesprit sat quietly on top of the nearest bookshelf, keeping out of everyone's way so he could calm himself to meditate. Manaphy was back to reading his book, looking very pissed off about something. Finally, Entei was standing at the side, watching everyone carefully.

The room was quiet. Unusually quiet, that is. No-one said a word, the Legends all seeming to be pre-occupied with their own thing, until a single comment in the room brought everyone's attention to the same place.

"…I'm HUNGRY."

All eyes in the room fell on Mew, who flopped on an armchair. "Damn, when's food? Arceus is sure taking long to call for lunch."

"Probably busy," Entei replied gruffly, shaking his head. "Perhaps sorting out more things for Friday. As well as getting that 'help' he promised us."

"I see…" Moltres glanced over at Entei. "Y'got any idea of who it might be, Tei?"

"Not a clue, sorry."

"Ya reckon it's that scrawny kid with black hair?" Moltres continued, raising a wing vaguely. "The kid… y'know, always has a red hat. Pikachu, too."

"What, Satoshi?" Mew raised his head. "No way. He's barely smart enough to tie his own shoes."

"Then… who?"

"…I got an idea," Mesprit calmly interrupted, causing everyone to glance up at him. "Sister Uxie said that she seemed to recognise him as someone Dad knows very well."

"Like who?" Mew asked, glancing up at Mesprit. The Emotion Pokemon shook his head quietly; "Well great help you are…"

Darkrai sighed. "We'll soon find out... but that depends if we're all even going. Do all of you have dates yet?"

There was a mumble of 'no's in the room, and the four match-makers glanced at each other. Celebi gave the other three a look of 'we got a LOT of work to do', and turned her head back around to face everyone.

"So do any of you have any ideas of who you'd like to go with?"

"I wrote a love letter to someone, but…" Manaphy sighed, lowering his book. "It's gone missing. I think someone was in my room last night and took it…"

"You sure Phione didn't take it?" Moltres asked, raising a wing lazily. Manaphy gave him a curious look, and the fire bird shrugged. "Meh, just a guess. Seems like a kind o' thing the little tyke would do, right?"

"Perhaps…" Manaphy frowned. "I haven't seen him all day, for that matter…"

"Hmmm…" Darkrai frowned. "It does seem like something he'd do… however, it'd be more like him to actually deliver it for you rather than steal it, correct?"

"Yeah, Phio wouldn't do something like that," Manaphy frowned. "Pranks, yeah. Stealing for a bad reason, no way."

"Well, whatever it is, let's hope it turns up," Entei grunted. "I don't want people putting effort into things and then having it ruined, especially if it involves courage like that."

"…Hey Entei," Azelf suddenly spoke up, causing the fire-dog to look over at her. "Do you have anyone in mind to go with you on this cruise?"

"No, but I know someone who wants to go with one of my two sisters…" Entei frowned a little, looking up at the bookshelf. "Isn't that right… Mesprit?"

Mesprit, who'd almost gotten back to meditating, spluttered in shock. "Wh-what? How did you find that out? …More importantly, how did SUICUNE find that out?"

"Um..." Both Azelf and Celebi lowered their heads and began to whistle innocently. Entei, on the other hand, shook his head.

"You know I'm always running from one end of the hall to the other. I hear things when I'm going back and forth. I overheard you speaking to Uxie about it."

Mesprit turned red and moved back further on the bookshelf so no one could see him. The other legends, aside from Entei, were watching with real interest now. Entei was a proud lion who never backed down from challenging situations and was known for being _just a little bit _overprotective of his sisters. It's not like he didn't have a reason to be; the Brass Tower burning had made them more wary of the dangers of 'the outside world'. It was obvious Mesprit would have to go through Entei first if he wanted a chance to go with Suicune on Friday.

Before Entei could say anything, Celebi floated up to him. "Aw come on, Tei, lighten up. Your sisters are old enough to look after themselves. And besides, what if Suicune DOES want to go with Mesprit?" The little fairy's eyes glinted mischievously. "Would you ruin that for her?"

"Only if I suspected it would put her in danger," Entei replied.

"Mesprit? A danger? Pfft, he's more of a runner than a danger," Azelf piped up, earning a glare from her older brother. The stubborn pixie refused to give up, though, and continued to make fun of Mesprit. "Come on, an EMOTIONS creator being dangerous? That's like a Magikarp scaring a Salamence. It just won't happen. Me and Uxie are a lot more threatening than Mesprit."

"Even Magikarp can be scary, once they evolve," Mesprit snapped, glaring daggers at Azelf.

"But you don't evolve," Azelf smugly replied. Mesprit's eyes narrowed even more as he glowered at Azelf, who simply stretched in the air, smirking at him.

"…I still don't trust him," Entei growled, glancing up at the emotion Pokemon, who turned his gaze to the fire dog; "Hey, Mesprit. If you so much as lay a paw out of line, then I'll personally Fire Blast you, got it?"

"…" Mesprit simply turned and faced away from them, closing his eyes, "I'm going back to meditating."

"See?" Azelf taunted, floating past Entei, "My brother's a coward."

"That's getting really old, Az—"

"OH HEY THERE, SUICUNE!" Azelf yelled out of the door; quick as a flash, Mesprit had back-pedalled into the furthest, darkest corner above the bookshelf, causing Azelf to burst out laughing.

"Only kidding, Mesprit!"

"Dammit Azelf!" Mesprit growled, flying towards her and meeting her nose to nose, "I am not going to put up with this any longer, I—"

"Azelf, did you call me?"

All movement in the room froze as everyone's eyes slowly drifted to the side door. Suicune had made her entrance into the room, and was now staring at Mesprit and Azelf's confrontation with a bewildered look upon her face.

"Did… I miss anything?"

"Um…" Mesprit looked between Suicune and Azelf with awkward eyes, before Azelf pushed him in the back; "Hey, hey!"

"Go on, bro!" Azelf whispered in his ear, "Ask her, and prove that you aren't a coward!"

No matter what way he looked at it, Mesprit was stuck. Either he flees and looks like a total coward in front of everybody, as well as possibly losing the Pokemon of his dreams, or confess; the prospect of facing the embarrassment of rejection. The second one was made even more awkward with his crush's older brother watching the emotion Pokemon's every move. The pixie took a deep breath and moved forward.

"…Hey Sui, I'd like to ask you something."

Suicune blinked, and to Mesprit's surprise, backed up a little; "Y-yes, Mesprit? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, actually…" Mesprit took a deep breath to console himself before letting his words loose from his mouth.

"I would like to ask for your paw to go to the dance with me on Friday. It would be an honour to go with someone as beautiful as you are in both body and mind, and with such a great personality. Is that okay with you?"

Suicune jumped in surprise, and several of the other legends in the room stared at Mesprit. After Azelf had proclaimed him as being a coward, Mesprit had acted extremely calmly in that situation. Azelf's jaw looked like it had dislocated and hit the floor, and Entei looked in a mixture of wanting to congratulate Mesprit or beat him to a pulp.

Slowly, Suicune composed herself, looking up at him floating before her; "Um… o-okay, sure. I'd love to, Mesprit."

"Thanks, that's swell," Mesprit gave her a warm smile, which she returned; "I expect to see you on Friday, looking as beautiful as you always do, whether Pokemon or human."

Suicune blinked, her smile widening a little; "Thank you, Mesprit. That's sweet," and with that, the north wind Pokemon leaned up, planting a small kiss on his cheek, before turning and padding out of the room. There was total silence in the room once she'd departed before Mesprit folded his arms and looked at Azelf.

Azelf spluttered in disbelief, her jaw dropping so low that it looked like a metre ruler could be stuck vertically in there and still had room to move; "I… YOU… BUT… WHAT… WHEN DID YOU…?"

"I believe," Mesprit smirked at his sister, turning his head, "…I win, Azelf. You better take all that stuff back that you said about me."

"…Or… o-or else what?" Azelf yelled in defence, but immediately wished she hadn't. Mesprit's eyes glinted as a devilish smirk crossed his face.

"Or I'll take away all your jewellery and gemstones and sell them on eBay. Your choice, sis."

"You wouldn't-!"

"I would, and after what you just did, I wouldn't push my luck, Azelf." With that sentence, Mesprit turned and began to leave the room. Passing Entei on the way, he frowned; glancing at the dog's confused face, before smiling.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Entei. I will take very good care of Suicune on Friday, I promise."

As Mesprit left, the collected sigh in the room finally came out. Azelf's tails drooped as she stared at the floor in defeat, which quickly left when Mew and Celebi flew either side of her with enormous grins on their faces.

"You did it!" Mew whispered; "You got Mesprit to confess and now they're together!"

"Yeah, good job!" Celebi hugged Azelf happily; "That was great!"

"Thanks…" Azelf turned to leave, but stopped as she came face to face with Darkrai; "Wah!"

"That was very smart, Azelf. I should bear in mind that you can be extremely persuasive."

"I… thanks?" Azelf blinked as Darkrai turned away from her. There was a brief silence in the room before the intercom speaker came on with a buzz.

"Legendary Pokemon, it is lunchtime. Come in here and get your food…" The intercom was put back down before being picked up about a minute later; "…DO IT NOW BEFORE I JUDGEMENT YOUR BUTTS TO NEXT WEEK!"

The legends cringed at the slam of the intercom, and Kyogre shook her head as she rose into the air; "We better move before he follows through on that threat."

**(Flareon: Page breaker! This is fun to read!)**

As the legendaries filed into the main hall, there was something different. Today, there seemed to be two new places at the head of the table, either side of Arceus' spot. Confused, the legends filed in one at a time, taking their regular places at the table. After about a minute of piling plates with food and sitting down, the group broke into talk.

"So who do you think these new people are?" Azelf turned to her sister, her mouth stuffed full of chips. Uxie frowned, her eyes closed, taking a bite out of a slice of bread.

"I know that we've met them both before. There's a boy and a girl, both in their late teenage years… possibly eighteen to nineteen years of age in human years?"

"So not too old," Mesprit muttered, sitting on Uxie's other side (Azelf refused to sit next to him after his threat to her earlier), "but not like the scrawny kids from Sinnoh we had to help defeat Team Galactic."

"Satoshi." Mew corrected him from across the table; "But y'know, I don't know many other humans who know about us…"

"Well… I know someone…" Celebi lowered her head, "A long time ago, about ten years ago…"

"Hm?" Mew glanced at Celebi, "What happened?"

"Well, Team Rocket attacked my forest… and there was this young female trainer who helped me get rid of them. She was quite powerful, and we became friends. Whether she still remembers me is a mystery though – I haven't seen her in my forest since that incident."

"I see…" Mew frowned, stuffing another sausage roll into his mouth, "I have an idea of who they might be too, well one anyway."

"Really?" Mesprit asked, raising an eyebrow as Mewtwo and Cresselia joined them at the table; "Good day Mewtwo, Cresselia."

"Hello Mesprit," Cresselia smiled as Mewtwo simply grumbled; "You're wondering who the newcomers are, right?"

"Yeah," Azelf nodded, but her attention failed her as Darkrai floated over to their table and sat down with a glass of water; "Hey Darky…"

"Well, these newcomers are supposed to help us with clothes and outfits on the day before the cruise, correct?" Uxie spoke softly; "Perhaps…"

Further down the table from the pixie siblings were Latios, Latias, Rayquaza and the three bird siblings, on a similar topic.

"So who do you think this new person is?" Rayquaza asked as the others turned to look at him. All of them besides Moltres who was too busy using his beak to squeeze a half-bottle of Naga chilli sauce on top of his sausages.

"Well, I don't think Arceus would choose that Satoshi kid. I mean sure he's a cool guy, but not one to rely on." Zapdos replied, folding his wings and chewing on some chips. Latias turned to look at him with a saddened look.

"Hey! I like him!" Latias whined, folding her arms sadly, "So what if he's a bit clumsy…"

"Well, then who?"

"I got an idea," Latios muttered, causing the others to look at him; "There's a kid I met in Hoenn once. He's a nice guy, but… I'm not sure if Arceus knows him."

"Kid?" Latias looked at her brother in confusion; "Who?"

"You know, sis. He was at Mossdeep when we first met him, he had to stop Kyogre and Groudon's mass fight by letting the two of us help wake up Rayquaza, you know…?"

"Oh yeah, that kid…" Latias mused, her eyes trailing up towards the sky, and Rayquaza nodded to show he also remembered; "He's gotten around a lot, huh. I think you three…" she indicated the bird siblings opposite her, "know him too, right?"

"Oh… you mean him. I know him." Zapdos nodded, "he helped me out at the power plant once or twice."

"Same with me when Team Rocket tried to attack my new home on Mount Ember," Moltres nodded, "So you think it's him? Really?"

The group was interrupted by a bang as Arceus' office door flew open, and the God Pokemon himself walked in, grinning happily. It was rare to see Arceus grin, and it usually always meant that something had gone his way. The Pokemon stood at the head of the table, a seat either side of him, "Ahem! Everyone, may I have your attention?"

The legendaries fell silent, and Arceus smiled; "Good. Now, these two are a bit wary of being around so many Legendary Pokemon, so can you all… be a bit lenient and nice to them? It'll be difficult for them to fit in, and they do have to get to know you better to help us pick outfits and whatever on Thursday. BEST BEHAVIOUR, ALL OF YOU. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone called out, and Arceus nodded, stomping one of his hooves down onto the floor. As he did, a large portal opened up behind him, a green vortex of swirling light. The group of collected legends all stared at the light as it slowly twisted and turned in the air. As they watched, a dark shadow appeared in the vortex, and slowly formed into a person, spitting out someone onto the hall's floor.

Standing up, the girl pushed the long, reddish-brown hair out from her eyes, dusting herself off as she looked around; "Sorry about the unorthodox appearance."

"Not at all," Arceus nodded, but then paused; "Um… where's--?"

"DAMMIT FLOPSY, LET GO OF MY TAIL!"

"NO! FLOPSY WANTS TO COME TOO!"

The legends all stared (including Arceus and the new girl) as a boy pushed his way out of the portal, almost being dragged back by something. He turned his head to Arceus and flashed a fanged smile; "Uh, sorry about this – be RIGHT back!"

As the boy ducked back in, there was a crash, a boom, and a shout from the boy; "SALA, IF YOU GET FLOPSY OFF OF ME, I'LL COOK YOU A STEAK!"

"Done deal!" Came a roar from the other end, followed by a squeal and a thud as the boy hurtled through the portal, landing face-first on the tiled floor. Before Arceus could close the portal, a few more deranged shouts and roars came from the other side.

"Where the HELL is my steak?"

"LUUUUUCY!"

"There IS no steak, you great moron!" another feminine voice joined the chorus of yells, followed by a smack and a crack so loud that even the Legendaries winced, followed by a roar.

"CONFOUND IT, WOMAN, NOT THE FACE!"

With that, Arceus snapped the portal shut and the room fell into stunned and incredibly confused silence. Most of the legendaries had confused and bewildered expressions where as some of them were holding back laughing fits. The girl leaned down to the boy on the floor, brushing his tail lightly which looked dented like someone had been yanking it.

"Cam, are you okay?"

"Uh… I thinks me is be having concushuns noooow, eh-neh-nyeh…" Cam slowly staggered to his feet, shaking his long brown hair out of his eyes and letting the girl dust him off; "Thanks Star, needed that."

"Ahem…" Both of the humans looked up to Arceus, who was glancing around the room awkwardly, "These two are Star and Cam. They will be helping us on—"

"I KNOW YOU!" Everyone leapt a foot into the air as Zapdos pointed his wing across over to the young boy; "You're Cameron! You helped me out in Kanto in the power plant, four years ago!"

"Say, he's the guy who helped us in Hoenn to quell Groudon and Kyogre," Rayquaza added, "Seems like we know the same guy…"

"You were in Sinnoh recently too," Dialga noted, her eyes curiously looking down towards Cam; "You helped Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, myself and Palkia quell Giratina after Team Galactic broke into the Distortion World."

"I remember that…" Giratina nodded, glancing at Cam who looked very embarrassed by now; "You've gotten around a lot, boy."

"Quiet, please!" Arceus thumped his hoof on the floor for silence; "The reason I chose these two was because Cam's had a vast experience and knowledge of who most of you are, and Star's met a few of you, too."

"Nine years ago," Star said simply; "I met Celebi in Ilex Forest after some people tried to destroy her shrine. I've also met Azelf on more than one occasion…" Spotting the two legendaries, she gave a wave to them, which the two jovially returned.

"Alright… now as I said, best behaviour!" Arceus scowled, glaring around at all of them; "Clear?"

"Clear!" Everyone called, and Arceus nodded, turning to Cam and Star, holding out two plates to the two and smiling a little.

"Wish to join us for lunch?"

"Sure!" Star smiled happily, grabbing the chair and plate before running down the hall to where Azelf and Celebi were. Cam, however, loitered next to Arceus for a moment before the giant deity spoke softly.

"There was no need to put on that fiasco coming through, Cam."

"That wasn't intentional," Cam replied bluntly, snatching the plate from Arceus; "I'm only doing this because I owe you, nothing more and nothing less."

"Yeah, but you listen – if you mess up, I will not be pleased."

"Relax, 'Toast-master', it'll all be fine." Cam gave Arceus a cocky grin, flashing his wolf fangs as he grabbed the other chair and followed Star. Arceus frowned, turning his head to glance at Giratina who was sitting to his right.

"…I have no idea if this was good or bad, but… I hope it turns out well."

Down the other end of the table, it was certainly accepted as a good idea. As Star sat down, she had barely enough time to rest her plate and pour a drink before she was tackled by two, small flying balls of green and white, followed by blue; "What the--?"

"SQUEEE!" Both Azelf and Celebi squealed in delight, and Star began to laugh jovially, hugging the two legendary Pokemon to her.

"Hey, if it isn't Celebi and Azelf! My two best legendary buddies!" Star stroked their heads; "Ready for some fun shopping on Thursday?"

"Yeah!" The two cried simultaneously before hugging her, Celebi adding on; "I missed you so much after the Ilex Forest incident…"

"I know… I guessed that you'd be okay after Sala and Lucy took care of them, but no need to worry – you're a tough girl now, the pair of you. You both also have men to look out for you now, right?"

"STAAAAAAR!" Both girls whined in unison, turning shades of pink as the girl burst into fits of the giggles.

"Having fun are we?" Cam had come to sit with them, slotting his chair between Mew and Darkrai and across from Star, who nodded softly; "Well, it's good that you know some people here – I don't want you to be a complete stranger."

"Says you, Mr. Popular!" Mew jabbed Cam's side, who growled playfully at the small kitten; "You're the one with all the pals here! Heck, even I'VE met you once!"

"Really?" Celebi blinked, surprised; "When was this?"

"Oh, time ago…" Cam smiled a little, pouring himself a drink; "But he's still a friend. I've been to Faraway Island a few times to see him."

"I see…"

The rest of the meal went as normal for most of them. Most of the Legendaries were introduced to Cam and Star, and a few friendships were made. Other than that, lunch went normally, as it usually does. Soon enough, though, something was going to snap.

"DAMN IT GROUDON!"

"Here we go…" Mew sighed, shaking his head as the group looked down the table towards Kyogre, who was glaring across the table at Groudon and Celebi shook her head in despair.

"Good lord Arceus, this happens EVERY day…"

"Really…?" Star blinked, watching the Pokemon in interest; "I see…"

Down the table, Groudon took a step back as Kyogre boomed loudly in his face; "YOU JUST DON'T LEARN! STOP BOTHERING ME WITH ALL OF THIS CRAP!"

"What did I do NOW?" Groudon yelled in defence and snarled angrily; "All I did was say that this argument's stupid!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED IT BY DROPPING ROCKS IN MY LAKE!"

"Eh?" Star looked a bit surprised, "Groudon and Kyogre? Aren't they…?"

"The legendaries of Hoenn…" Cam frowned, watching both of the deities quarrel. Groudon looked a little worried and Kyogre looked like she was about to hydro pump him in the face.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Kyogre screamed angrily, leaning closer to Groudon and screaming into the land lizard's face; "YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR ALL OF THIS AND—"

"Whoah, whoah!" Everyone's heads turned as Star pushed her chair out and began to walk towards them. Silence fell amongst the legendaries – no-one, not even Arceus, got between one of Groudon and Kyogre's fights, and here was this human girl, strolling up like it was nothing to worry about; "This thing… why are you so mad at him Kyogre?"

"HE dropped rocks in MY favourite lake and won't apologize!" Kyogre's eyes were flaring angrily and Groudon was glaring right back, although a little worried-looking; "What do you have to say, human?"

"Just this…" Star smiled sweetly, folding her arms; "You're worried about a few rocks. Why, exactly?"

A deathly silence fell across the room as Kyogre stared at the human in disbelief, where-as Groudon was looking at the pair in amusement and confusion. Finally, Kyogre spluttered some words out.

"It was… my favourite—"

"So?"

Another long pause. Star, realising she had the conversation by the handle, continued; "Listen. I've heard that you can just make lakes and whirlpools with your power, right? Well, if that's so, why don't you just blast the rocks away? Or are you keeping them for a memento from Groudon?" the human's arms folded as she turned away; "Also, Groudon? You're being a pussy. It was only a few rocks and if you had a perfectly good reason for it, then you had the right to do it. Besides, you are rivals, right?"

"…" Groudon stared down at Star before collecting himself; "…Yeah! That's right!" The giant land-lizard turned to face Kyogre angrily; "It was only a few ROCKS, Kyogre! If you WANT to get rid of them, then you CAN! I didn't make them indestructible or anything!"

"B-but…" Kyogre stared at Groudon with wide-eyes, finally realising that the tables had turned, "Gr-Groudon, you—"

"Don't give me that crap!" Groudon snarled, leaning in close to glare at Kyogre; "Why the HELL do you keep starting these arguments with me anyway?"

"I think…" Star spoke up, causing everyone to look at her; "…Kyogre's embarrassed."

"WHAT?" Every single legendary in the room gawked at Star who smirked smugly before watching Kyogre closely.

"You want to talk to him, but you don't know how to talk to him other than arguing. I think you ACT like you hate him, but—"

"Sh-shut up!" Kyogre had flushed bright red now; "I… I-I don't! That's a lie, human! Don't make me Hydro Pump you!"

"TRY ME." Star scowled, her blue eyes hardening and boring straight into Kyogre's golden ones. Kyogre's eyes grew wide at the girl's determination and, to everyone's shock, backed down, backing away from the girl.

"I… ugh…"

Conversation began to break out again, much louder and much more jovial than normal. Cam grinned at Mew, Darkrai, Azelf and Celebi's shocked faces as Star walked close to Kyogre, who was avoiding both hers and Groudon's eye contact.

"Listen…" Star whispered, placing a hand on Kyogre's face; "If you really want to go with Groudon, then you should really stop arguing with him. You obviously really like him, and from his actions, it was obvious that he didn't want to fight with you."

"But…" Kyogre glanced at Star, who was smiling now, "I'm not one to be soft on people. Especially him."

"I know... you've been fighting since you were both created, right?" Star nodded, "I'm guessing all that time together got you two into each other, right?" A nod from Kyogre: "I got it. But maybe… just simmer down a bit and talk to him softly, alone. Don't argue, just talk to him alone. I'm sure he feels the same way you do. Hell, he may even ask you."

"…I hope so…" Kyogre muttered, sighing a little; "…Thanks, human… Star."

Star smiled, turning and walking back towards her seat with Celebi, Azelf, Cam, Mew, Darkrai and the other pixies; "Sorted."

"Good job, love." Cam leaned in and kissed Star's cheek, who blushed a smiled a little; "I knew you could do that."

"That was impressive…" Celebi mused, looking at Star hopefully, "Do you two… wish to join us?"

"Join you?" Cam blinked, "Celebi, what are you talking about?"

"…We're talking about our little gang!" Azelf smiled happily, then began to whisper out of earshot of her siblings; "We're matchmaking the legendaries…"

"Matchmaking, huh?" Cam frowned, scratching his head; "As in, making them have dates for Friday?"

"Yup."

"Wanna join?" Mew asked happily, sitting on Cam's head. Star turned to look at her lover, tilting her own head slightly; "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"…What do you say, Cam?"

"I'm all for it, you?"

"Of course."

"AWESOME!" Azelf, Mew and Celebi all cheered happily, leaping into the air and slapping high-fives as Darkrai simply watched, with Cam and Star beginning to laugh.

Further down back up at the head of the table, Arceus' head hit the table with a resounding thud.

"…I'm really thinking that this was a BAD idea now…"

**(Beedrill: Heh! Final Page divide, and there's only five! Take that, Donphan!)**

**Chapter four done! So, Cam and Star are now a part of the match-making group! A few more pairings and Star finally helping Groudon grow a pair of balls against Kyogre. Expect interrogations in the next chapter!**

**Thank you also to Star (known to you all as 'Moonlit Assassin'), who helped me MAJORLY with ideas for this since we originally Role played it together. Also, from the review that said most girls were asking boys out, that's due to my own past experiences, but anyway, I tried to change it a bit. Mesprit asked Suicune, and Mewtwo and Cresselia had intentions of doing it at the same time, just Cresselia beat him to it by mere seconds. Fail, Mewtwo.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter five!**

**+Regii+**

**Post-script!**

**Donphan: If you really want to see a certain legendary, put in your review please!**


	5. Ch5: Helping but Troubling

...You have all the right in the world, all of you, to boot me. This... being late... was my fault. I'm terribly sorry. I've been trying to look for a job and things almost straight after my exams, and I've been very distracted and not had much time to focus on this. But here it is, chapter five. I hope its length and some of the stuff in it cheer you up – there are some SERIOUSLY romantic bits in this chapter. And Mew's hyper. XD

Disclaimer: Same as usual, can't be bothered to repeat.

**Chapter 5: Helping but troubling.**

-/-/-/-

"I swear, seriously, we've all got a fair chance."

Once again, the gaggle of girls had met in the main living room for a brief talk. Thanks to Celebi and Azelf's persuasive techniques (as in 'do it or we'll send you back in time and wipe your wills away'), Star had been allowed to join the group. This time, the group consisted of Articuno, Raikou, Lugia, Celebi, Regice, Regigigas (it was odd to see the eldest Regi sibling in the group), Azelf, Rotom, Heatran and Shaymin. No-one really knew anything else to talk about other than getting a date.

"Listen," Celebi continued with her arms folded; "No matter what happens, we're all going to this thing with a date. We all have potential, but we need to step it up a notch! We've only got just over a day!"

"It didn't help that I had to spend most of the afternoon with Cam to learn the layout of this place..." Star muttered before adding; "N-not like I'm complaining or anything..."

"Of course not, it's fine." Regigigas looked over at Star, nodding; "But Celebi has a point, girls. We're stuck unless we have dates."

"Who here exactly HAS a date?" Star asked suddenly, and watched as a few hands rose; "...Well then, we do need to hurry it up. How many of you have an idea of who you'd like to go with?"

"Well..." Shaymin lingered a little before coughing; "I'd... say I don't, but there's one guy on my mind..."

"Lemme guess; Jirachi, huh?" Celebi grinned and waved a paw dismissively at Shaymin's shocked look; "Ah, Mew told me everything."

"He... did?"

"...Hey Rai," Suicune suddenly asked, making the tigress jump; "Have you asked Zapdos yet?"

"Wh-what? How do you know about me and Zappy-smashy?" Raikou looked startled, a bright pink tinge crossing her cheeks.

"Well, DUH," Kyogre grunted, "You spend nearly every waking moment with him. It's obvious you like him."

"Is that what can be said for you and Groudon too?" Star mused, and Kyogre quickly shut her mouth and looked away; "As I thought..."

"HAHAHA, KYOGRE LIKES GROUDON! I KNEW IT!" Azelf cheered before ducking a well-aimed Ice Beam; "Ya missed!"

"Please, no fighting!" Regice snapped; "Can't we settle this calmly? Listen, I have someone in mind, and I'll let you all know right now that its Phione..." Regice placed one of her huge ice-arms on the table; "Whether he'll agree to going with me, that all depends..."

"On if Registeel and Manaphy get together?" Regigigas frowned and Regice nodded; "Well, not really. You COULD just ask him. Maybe it'll be better that way. What if Registeel disagrees?"

"That's a point..."

"...Hey, Heatran?" Star piped up, causing the volcano-born Pokemon to jump; "What about you?"

"I-I... I don't h-have anyone... b-but I'd like to go with E-Entei..."

"Entei's a tough nut to crack, gal," Raikou frowned, "Good luck with trying, but it'll be really difficult. Not that I'm saying don't try..."

"What can you do, Heatran? Something you're good at?" Shaymin asked, "I mean, you gotta be good at something..."

"W-well, I'm really n-not good at much..." Heatran blushed a little, staring at the floor; "I mean... l-look at me..."

"Yeah," Kyogre blurted out; "You're really not visually appealing to look at."

"Kyogre, don't be horrible!" Celebi cried angrily, glaring at the giant orca; "H-Heatran, pay no attention to her!"

"N-no... she's right..."

"But remember we'll all look different being human!" Azelf added, causing Heatran to look at her.

"...W-well..."

"Also, cooking and arts are out for you..." Kyogre rambled, looking up at the lights; "You're not fast to keep up with him, you're too shy... there's no way you can get Entei..."

"KYOGRE, CUT IT OUT!"

"Wh-what?" Kyogre looked back around at the others are glowering at her; "What did I say? I was just thinking to myself."

"You were thinking aloud!" Raikou snapped before turning to Heatran; "Heatran, don't listen to—"

"She's right!" Heatran wailed suddenly, her head falling into her claws; "I-I have no ch-chance! L-look at me, I'm u-useless!"

"Heatran, wait—" Azelf called, but it was too late. Heatran bolted to the door and ran right back out of the room, sobbing as she went. Nobody said a word, but all eyes were glaring daggers at Kyogre.

"...What?"

"Well done, Kyogre!" Suicune suddenly snapped; "Look what you've done to the poor girl!"

"I—"

"Calm your temper down for ONE MINUTE, Kyogre!" Regigigas added, glaring at the orca with unseen eyes.

"But—"

"Come on guys, she didn't mean it!" Star stood up, looking at Kyogre; "Ky... go take your mind off it. In fact... go do what I told you to do earlier."

"...Alright..." Kyogre frowned, slowly turning and floating out of the room; "I'll... see you later..."

"...I guess... meeting dismissed..." Celebi muttered. Azelf, Star and herself waited until the others were gone, before Celebi slapped a paw into her face; "That was an absolute disaster..."

"Well... we know Heatran likes Entei and Raikou likes Zapdos... Phione and Regice..." Star ticked off a few names as Azelf nodded in agreement.

"Right... so it wasn't a total loss... also, Jirachi and Shaymin..."

"...We better get moving," Star stood up, causing the other two to look at her; "I'd rather spend most of tomorrow sorting out ideas for what you girls might wear."

"Alright..." Both legendaries nodded as Star left the room, with the pair in hot pursuit.

-/-/-/-

"So you're looking for Manaphy and Phione?"

"Manaphy mostly, but yes."

Cam frowned, folding his arms and looking at the giant steel titan beside him; "I'm not sure where he'd be, but we can always try the pool room... wherever that was..."

"Up the stairs," Registeel muttered, and Cam frowned at her; "...What?"

"You don't sound too thrilled about this whole thing."

"...Honestly, I'm not..." Registeel raised an arm to tap her head gently; "I have no idea what he'd see in me at all. I mean, think of it this way; I'm a hermit. I've been in my cave for years. I have very little emotion and I don't care for many things... what would he like about me?"

"...Honestly, I... can't answer that..." Cam frowned, his ears drooping; "But you can ask him when we find him, right?"

"I guess, but—"

"HEY CAM," Without warning, Mew shot past the pair in a blur of pink fur; "THAT FIZZY LIQUID IS GOOD I WANT SOME MORE IT'S AWESOME DUDE AWESOOOOME!"

"...Oh Arceus, he hasn't...?" Cam tapped his back pocket as Mew flew away before face-faulting; "...He has."

"What's he done?"

"...Stolen my lucozade."

"What's that?"

"It's a drink that humans drink..." Cam muttered, shaking his head; "It gives you energy via a good taste, fluids, glucose and..."

"...and?"

"...A very high concentration of sugar."

"How many bottles did you have?"

"...Ten to last me three days."

Registeel stared at Cam for a minute before shaking her head; "Mew's gonna be off the walls..."

"I know... but here's the pool room, anyway," Cam raised a hand and knocked on the door; "Hello?"

Silence. Nobody answered the call. Cam frowned, raising a hand and knocking again; "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"...There's no-one in..." Registeel mumbled; "Oh well, we better try somewhere else..."

"...I guess..." Cam frowned, lowering his head. The two began to walk away, but as they did, a loud splash was suddenly heard from inside the room, followed by laughter.

"Get off me, bro!"

"NEVER!"

"...Looks like we were wrong..." Cam chuckled, knocking on the door; "Hey, Manaphy! Phione! Can we come in?"

There was a brief pause before Manaphy's voice came back; "Who is it?"

"It's Cam, from the meeting! Registeel's here too!"

"R-Registeel?" Manaphy sounded a little startled, but after a brief pause, called out; "...Okay, come on in."

Cam pushed the door open and walked in with Registeel tailing him. The room was large, having to be from the giant pool situated in the middle. The pool itself was quite wide, about thirty feet wide and at least a hundred foot long. The two brothers were swimming right in the middle of the pool, watching as the two entered. Phione nodded at them, but Manaphy took one look at Registeel and hid his face in his flippers.

"Mana? What's wrong?"

"Steel..." Manaphy asked, looking at her, "Did... you come to... well..."

"I got your letter, Manaphy." Registeel replied simply, causing the sea-float Pokemon to look at her, "But I'm curious – why do I interest you so much?"

"Wha... huh?" Manaphy blinked in surprise; "Well, you, uh..."

"Hey Steeeeeelie!" Cam and Registeel both jumped as a blast of cold air whipped past them. Turning around, the two found Regice standing in the doorway, her marking flashing a little; "I thought I saw you come in here! Ooh, Phione and Manaphy!"

"Hi Regice!" Phione nodded at her, grinning widely, "What's up?"

"I wanted to see my sister... but I'm glad you're here too!"

"So, uh..." Cam folded his arms, "Mana, Registeel asked you something..."

"O-oh right..." Manaphy jumped out of the pool and walked over to Registeel; "Um, Registeel... I wanted you to come with me because, well..."

"...Hm?"

"...Because I think that there's more to you than what you think there is," Manaphy nodded, smiling up at her; "I think that there's more to you, but you just haven't found it out yet... you said to me once that you haven't felt many emotions... well, I want to help you feel them. Please, Registeel..."

Registeel looked at Manaphy for a minute, her markings dimming a little, as if she was thinking. Finally, after a few minutes, she reached out to Manaphy, her giant claw resting against him gently.

"It'll be a futile attempt, but you're welcome to try."

"Thank you! Will... you go with me on Friday?"

"...Sure." Registeel nodded, and behind her, Cam gave a wide smirk. His plan had worked right down to the last detail. Get who Registeel wanted to see, go help her find them and voila; instant couple.

"Now it's my turn!" Phione suddenly jumped past them; "Regice!"

Regice, who was watching Registeel and Manaphy, jumped in surprise and looked down at Phione; "Y-yes Phione?"

"I heard from, uh... 'reliable sources'..." at this, Phione shifted uncomfortably, "That you were wanting to go with me to this cruise?"

"H-how did you-?" Regice stared at him, her voice in shock; "How... how did you know?"

"That'snotthepoint..." Phione babbled quickly before controlling himself; "...What I mean is would you... like to come with me?"

"Y...yes..."

"Then consider your date accepted," Phione grinned at her, "I'd be honoured."

"Really?"

"...and this is my cue to leave..." Cam grinned slyly, slipping out of the door and back down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

Two couples fixed, and only a few more to go. At this rate, they'd be done by this evening at the latest.

-/-/-/-

The door to the kitchen burst open as Heatran pushed her way in, kicking it shut behind her with her enormous back legs and scuttling until she was at the back of the room. The giant lava-dome Pokemon slumped down, still sobbing and with Kyogre's words still running through her head.

Kyogre was right. The poor volcano-born Pokemon had nothing to show her talents. What she was considered to be was a walking hunk of boiling hot metal and four, stumpy legs. She stared at the tiled floor; her eyes misted with hot tears as she let out a few sobs and rubbed her temples with her giant front claw.

Nothing mattered now to her. Everyone was going to go off and have a good time, and she would be left out, let down by inept shape and her shyness.

Like it always was.

"Heatran, what are you doing in here?"

Heatran shot up, staring around the room for the voice. A few feet away from her another legendary was standing, watching her. Had he been there the entire time, or had he just arrived? Whatever it was, Heatran realised that she'd been crying right in front of him which made her feel even worse.

"E-Entei..."

The giant fire lion nodded, padding over to her and leaning down; "Is something the matter? You're not usually this upset."

"I-I..." Heatran stared at the floor sadly; "K-Kyogre... said something that r-really hurt me... she said th-that I have no way in getting anyone f-for a date to this dance because I-I'm not good looking and I h-have no talents... a-and she's right... I'm just..."

"Don't say that," Entei nudged her gently causing Heatran to look up at him; "Ignore Kyogre. She's just upset because the human had a go at her. It doesn't matter at all if you don't look pretty or you can't do many things... or if you stutter and maybe you're shy. The fact is that deep down inside of you there's a talent – a talent that nobody knows about, something that could come gushing out when nobody else expects it. That talent, Heatran, could be what you've been looking for. You're not just a giant lava-beetle, but you're a living being with hopes and dreams... just like any of us."

Heatran sat there speechless as Entei nudged her closer to where he was near the stove, beginning to sort some things out; "E-Entei..."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you..." Heatran lowered her head as the fire lion raised his paw, pushing a few draws open and taking out different food substances. Entei shot her a glance of acknowledgement before walking over to the other side of the room, hitting the radio with his paw as he went, turning it on. The static buzzed out briefly before a song was audible, blaring out through the speakers into the room. Heatran didn't recognise the song so she remained quiet, staring at Entei who was going back to preparing food.

'_My crush... just gave me advice... and complimented me...'_ Heatran smiled to herself, beginning to pad closer to the radio. The song was ending and a voice had begun to talk on the radio.

"_This is Wha-Chow Radio with your hosts; Psyguy, LK and Kirbopher! Someone sent out a shout-out to play a song for you all, so here's one from the records; it's 'Every time we touch, slow piano' by Cascada! Hit it, LK!"_

Heatran blinked. She knew this song and listened gently to the piano introduction. She had hummed this song so many times under her breath, but she never thought she'd actually sing it out loud. Taking a deep breath, Heatran closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"_Ooooooh..."_ She sung softly, her voice echoing ever so slightly in the almost empty room. She took another deep breath and continued on with the song, just sitting there and listening to the music.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me... I still feel your touch, in my dream... Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why... Without you, it's hard to surviiiiiiiive... 'cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly... can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last... need you by my side, 'cause every time we touch, I feel the—"_

A loud crash from behind her brought Heatran back to reality. Wheeling around, the singing fire-type found herself staring at Entei whose jaw had dropped and the shattered remains of a plate by his paws.

"U-um..."

"Heatran..." Entei breathed, staring at her; "Your... y-your singing is..."

"I-it's bad, I know!" Heatran instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion, hiding her face; "It's bad and y-you want me to leave! I-I'm sorry!"

"...Please carry on singing."

"...Huh?" Heatran looked up at Entei, completely taken aback; "K-keep singing?"

"Yeah..." Entei nodded, slowly padding over to her; "I... want to hear more."

"Oh... o-o-okay..." Heatran felt her face rise in heat more than it normally did and turned around, coughing a little and returning to singing the music, with Entei now alongside her.

"_...Oh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all... you make me rise when I faaaaaall... 'cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly... can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last... need you by my side, because—"_

"_Every time we touch, I feel the static..."_ Heatran jumped as Entei began to sing with her, his much deeper voice harmonizing perfectly with her higher one. Heatran blushed and continued alongside him;_ "And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky... can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go..."_

_"Want you in my life..."_ Heatran turned and blushed madly when she realised Entei was looking right at her. Her voice died in her throat as she stared into his brown eyes, gulping slightly as her nerves finally took over.

"Uh... E-Entei..."

"Heatran..." Entei smiled at her softly; "Your voice is... amazing. I never knew you could sing like that..."

"It's... not that g-good..."

"A-are you kidding?" Entei took a step back; "Heatran, your singing is absolutely incredible! I was speechless when you started; I thought a siren had come into the room!"

Heatran shied away a little in embarrassment; "Entei... that's s-so sweet..."

"Heatran, you have to get the others to hear this fantastic voice of yours! Everyone needs to hear it! This is that secret talent that you've had locked down all this time, and you need to let everyone hear it!"

"But... I-I'm too shy..." Heatran whimpered, lowering her head a little until Entei placed his paw on her shoulder; "Ah...?"

"What if I sang with you? On Friday, at the cruise, the two of us will sing together and blow everybody away with your beautiful voice. To do that..." Entei stood up tall and proud, looking down at her; "Lady Heatran, I offer my paw to the dance on Friday. Do you accept my invitation?"

Heatran was speechless. Tears of joy welled up into her eyes as she smiled broadly for the first time in her existence. An offer to spend a day with Entei, doing something she enjoyed and on a once in a lifetime occasion.

"...O-of course... of course I'll go!" Heatran leapt up and almost dragged Entei to the floor with her in a tight hug, laughing happily. This was the first time she had ever laughed. In all the time she existed, this was the only time she truly laughed.

And she loved it... because the one who made her laugh was Entei.

-/-/-/-

"Stupid thoughts being damn out-loud and making me get in flipping trouble..." Kyogre snarled in irritation as she floated down the corridor; "Damn it, why can't I keep my mouth shut?"

Fuming angrily, the giant orca slowed down a little, closing her eyes a little as her giant flippers propelled herself down the corridor towards her destination. As she half-flew, half-swam down the corridor, her mind drifted back to what she'd said to Heatran.

"...I must've really hurt her. I guess I should go and apologize..." Kyogre frowned as she headed down the side-corridor where Heatran had rushed off to. As she moved closer to the kitchen, however, she could hear laughter from inside. The first voice sounded like Entei, but the other one she couldn't pin down...

"Hey, another song's on. Gonna sing this one too?"

"A-alright, if you like..." Wait a moment... Kyogre recognised that voice. Slinking closer, she cracked the door open and peered in. However as she did, the most beautiful singing voice she had ever heard hit her inside ears.

"_This was a triumph... I'm making a note here, huge success... it's hard to overstate my satisfaction... aperture science... we do what we must, because we can... for the good of all of us, except the ones who are dead!"_

"Hahaha! Good job, Heatran!"

Kyogre's jaw dropped as her eyes became the size of basketballs. The amazing voice was coming from none-other than Heatran, the beautiful voice filling the room with its wonderful sound. Right next to her, staring at the lava-dome Pokemon with what could only be described as adoration on his face, was Entei. Kyogre floated stock still briefly, staring at them before finally letting out a small smile.

She'd apologise later. She'd let Heatran stay with Entei for the time being. Closing the door gently, she turned and continued down the corridor and reaching the stairs. As she began to float up the stairs, something small and pink flew right past her, missing her face by inches; "What the-?"

"OOH, EEH, OOH-AH-AH, TING-TANG, WHALLA-WHALLA-BING-BANG!" Mew cried loudly as he zoomed off down the corridor. Kyogre stared after the hyperactive pink kitten before shaking her head and continuing up the stairs. Finally reaching her destination, she remembered Star's words, took a deep breath and knocked. A brief pause followed before shuffling footsteps were heard from inside.

"...Who is it?"

Kyogre frowned a little. If she said it was her in her usual voice, Groudon wouldn't open the door expecting that she just wanted a row with him. But she couldn't lie, she knew she couldn't. She made a decision and opened her mouth.

"...Groudon, it's me. Kyogre... can I... talk to you for a moment?"

The words had come out in her normal voice, but something had seemed different compared to normal. The words seemed a lot quieter than normal, a lot softer and almost... gentle. Her eyes closed as she listened for the response as a loud sigh came from behind the closed door.

"...Ky, you're just going to have a go at me again."

"No... I'm not, I promise..." Kyogre gulped a little, forcing the hateful words back down her throat; "Please Groudon, just a few words with you – no arguments, nothing... that's all I want..."

"That's all you want?" Groudon suddenly shouted from the other side of the door, suddenly having it being wrenched open to reveal Groudon standing tall behind it. The giant land lizard glared down at her with glinting golden eyes that pierced right into her, and for once, Kyogre actually felt intimidated by his gaze.

"That's ALL?" Groudon almost roared, making Kyogre shrink back; "After all of this, after all of these rows, you have the NERVE to come and ask for 'a few words'? That's ridiculous! What could you possibly say that can reverse all the stuff that you've said? What could you possibly say that could make me change my mind about you, and what, oh Arceus help me WHAT, can you say in your defence of what you've said to—"

"I'm sorry..."

Groudon froze. The two words had been so quiet and soft-spoken that he didn't believe it could have been her who had said it. Groudon stood there, taking small steps back into his room in shock. Kyogre floated up silently, following him in and shutting the door... before suddenly flying forward and throwing her flippers around him in a tight hug.

"Wh-what the...?"

"I'm sorry, Groudon... for all of this..." Kyogre sighed, staring at him and only now feeling the one or two tears on her face; "This... this has been all my fault because I can't keep my mouth shut for one moment. I want to talk to you... just... to talk. But I can't do it without suddenly breaking into an argument with you. We've been around for so long that... we're just prone to it..."

Groudon said nothing, his claws scratching the orca's back gently as she buried her face back into his chest, breathing heavily. Neither spoke for a moment, both just sitting there in total silence. Kyogre slowly felt herself relax at the almost therapeutic scratching on her back before perking up as Groudon spoke.

"...Hey, Kyogre... those rocks that I dropped in your lake..."

"...I thought we weren't going to ar—" Kyogre began, but felt a claw press to her lips silencing her.

"...Would you like me to remove them for you?"

Kyogre shook her head gently, a small smile crossing her face; "...That's sweet, but no thanks, Groudon. I'll do it when I'm a little less stressed out."

"Well... before you do..." Groudon turned away a little, thanking that his scales were red to hide the oncoming blush; "...Did you read them?"

"Read... them?" Kyogre tilted her head, "...What do you mean, 'read them'? Did they have writing on them?"

"...Yeah," Groudon nodded; "Quite important writing, actually... it's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while, and it'd mean a lot to me if you read it... if you didn't, then..."

"Well, you can tell me now if you like," Kyogre nodded, unwrapping a flipper from around him; "I'm listening."

"It's... a little embarrassing, Ky..."

"How is it embarrassing? It's just a few words, right?"

"But KY, it's—"

"TELL ME," Kyogre growled; "I'm in prime position to Hydro Pump you. Don't make me mad when I'm trying to be nice to you, Groudon."

"Well... they said... um..." Groudon took a deep breath before exhaling and looking right at her.

"...'can't we be happy together?'... That's what they said..."

Kyogre fell silent, her voice drowned in her throat along with her unknown hatred. Nothing happened for a fair few minutes before Groudon finally walked over to her and gently returned the hug, wrapping his enormous arms around the orca. Kyogre turned a deep shade of purple, the blood rising to her face from under her blue skin as she closed her eyes, returning the favour.

"So... can we?"

Kyogre nodded, pulling away gently; "If I said yes... what would be on your list of making our relationship a bit better than it is?"

"Well, I have something in mind..." Groudon nodded, leaning back; "Kyogre, how would you like to come as my date on Friday to the cruise?"

"H-huh? You mean... y-you're asking me to be your date?" Kyogre's face flushed a little deeper before a broad smile crossed her face; "...I'd like that... I'd like that very much, actually Groudon. Thank you and I accept your offer with open arms."

"...You mean fins."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Groudon protested, smirking at her; "So what was all of this about 'being nice to me'?"

"I'm being nice to an extent..." Kyogre smirked; "I can still tell you to shut up."

"I can tell you to shut up as much as you can tell me, Kyogre..." Groudon grinned at her, poking her playfully; "And don't you forget it."

"Or else what?" Kyogre smirked, winking at Groudon and causing the giant land-lizard to massage his chin in thought; "Hmmm?"

"Or else, I'll make you read that really awful human book... what was it called again...? Um... oh yes!" Groudon smiled widely, grinning down at her; "I can tell you to shut up just as much as you can tell me to, and if you don't agree..." a suddenly devilish look glinted in Groudon's eye; "...I'll make you read every single page, word for word... of TWILIGHT."

"OH ARCEUS, NO!" Kyogre screeched in shock, her eyes bulging; "No, G-Groudon! You wouldn't! I p-promise, I'll let you tell me to shut up just as much as I tell you... hell, even more! Just DON'T MAKE ME READ that Arceus-awful book!"

Groudon grinned at her, opening the door and walking out with the giant orca following him; "Oh, I'm joking. C'mon Ky, it's getting late. We all need our sleep."

"A-alright..." Kyogre recovered from the initial shock and floated alongside him, turning to him; "...Groudon..."

"Hm?"

Kyogre wrapped her flippers around him, giving him a gentle hug; "Thanks, and... I really am sorry."

"Forget about it. Remember, we're rivals, we're supposed to do things like this... ah... K-Kyogre...?" Groudon looked down to see her staring intently into his face, her own only inches away. The two stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other quietly, and a million thoughts running through their heads.

'_This... this is awkward...'_

"I'M A SCATMAN!" Both deities leapt a foot into the air as a pink blur shot right past them down the corridor; "SKIBBITY-DIBBY-DOH-DOH-DABBA-DOO, DOH-DOH-DABBA-DOO!"

"...I'm going to MURDER that kitten..."

-/-/-/-

Three figures stood in the corridor, one leaning against the wall and the other two floating in the air a few feet away. Cam pushed himself off of the wall, shaking his head gently as the other two glanced at him.

"...I wonder where Star and Mew got to...?"

"Star said she had to do something..." Celebi floated back a little in the air; "As for Mew... who knows?"

"Odd, I thought you would..." Azelf smirked, causing Celebi to blush a little, "Cam, why are you looking for Mew anyway?"

"One; he took all my fizzy drinks, he has a lot of questions to answer. Two, Arceus said I can ask Mew to kip in his room, so I'm waiting so I can ask him."

"Oh, right."

"Hey girls! Hi Cam!" The three turned around as Star hurried up the corridor towards them; "I did what I needed to, sorry it took so long."

"So? Did it work?" Azelf asked, tilting her head. Star nodded and the two girls grinned at her; "Good job!"

"Hm?" Cam raised an eyebrow; "Love, what did you do?"

"I checked up on Kyogre and Groudon. I wanted to see if they were okay... and it turned out more than 'okay'. They're going to the cruise together."

"You serious?" Celebi squealed, hugging Star's shoulder; "What happened?"

"Not much," Star frowned; "Groudon had a screaming fit, and then stopped. The two went into Groudon's room, there was silence, and then they came out and had a 'VERY' close moment together."

"W-wait, in the corridor?"

"Yup. They almost completed it too if Mew hadn't have broken in on it."

"Mew?" Celebi cried; "Okay, where is he?"

"RIGHT HERE CELEBI!" The group looked up at the ceiling to see Mew floating there and grinning like a lunatic; "HI GUYS I BETCHA CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"Mew, calm down!" Azelf yelled irritably; "Celebi can't keep up with you, you know that!"

"...Hey Mew, can I bunk with you tonight?" Cam asked bluntly. Mew blinked, and then happily spun in the air, laughing in delight.

"Sure!"

"Mew, come down here!" Celebi snapped, flying up towards him. Before she even got to him, the kitten had darted off to the side; "Ugh, Mew!"

"BRING ON THE TRUMPETS!"

"...What?" Celebi blinked in confusion; "Mew, what are you-?"

"BRING ON THE TRUMPEEEEEEETS!" Mew shrieked before flying out of the other door. Celebi, now with a pressure point in her forehead, zoomed after him as Azelf and Star looked at each other in utter confusion.

"I'd let him go, if I were you," The two turned to see Cam standing a few feet away; "He had my lucozade. He's off the walls."

"How much did you give him, Cam?" Star tilted her head. Cam frowned, folding

his arms and leaning back, his tail swishing slightly.

"The thing is... I didn't 'give' him any, but he still took it."

"How much exactly?" Star asked again, dreading the answer.

"...All ten bottles."

"SON OF A- MEEEEEEEEEW!"

"Yeah?" The three jumped as the kitten re-appeared behind them. At that moment, Celebi tackled the kitten out of the air, the pressure point still pulsing.

"Mew, you need to calm down! Relax, calm! Get rid of that sugar get rid... Mew?"

In her arms lay a small pink kitten, snoring peacefully. All of them stared at Mew, who had fallen fast asleep in the blink of an eye before Cam chuckled softly; "That's the after affect. If you have too much, you get exhausted once the sugar rush has worn off. I'll take him to bed, Celebi."

"Thanks, Cam..." Celebi nuzzled Mew gently, whispering a good night to the kitten before passing him over to the young wolf-boy who took him gently; "Well... Star, you're in my room for the night. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, sure." Star nodded, turning back to the other two as Celebi floated back to her room; "Well, I better go to sleep. A long day ahead tomorrow again..."

"We only have eight people left to pair, I think..." Azelf nodded, "It'll be tricky, but fun. Let's get some sleep... but..." her face dropped a little as she frowned; "I... wish Darkrai was here to wish me goodnight."

"Well, you'll see him tomorrow, right?" Cam tilted his head. Azelf nodded sadly, turning her head; "Well... I better go to bed. Goodnight, love..." he gently leaned over, kissing Star's cheek gently who blushed in response, before turning on his heel and heading to Mew's room.

"Goodnight, Cam!" Star waved after him, before turning herself; "...Azelf, you'll see him tomorrow. He might not have been around much today, but... you'll see him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess..." Azelf sulked a little; "Well... goodnight."

"Goodnight Azelf." Star gave the pixie a quick hug before turning and running back to Celebi's room, shutting the door. Azelf was left alone in the corridor as the lights dimmed gently to allow the legends to sleep. Giving a soft sigh, Azelf turned and began to float sadly back to her room.

"Hello again, Azelf."

Azelf whirled around in utter shock, her heart almost stopping in surprise as her ruby eyes came in contact with the icy-blue eyes of the nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai himself.

"D-DARKRAI!" Azelf almost shrieked, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck; "Wh-where have you BEEN?"

"Around..." Darkrai muttered vaguely, "I've been sorting some people out this afternoon. Did you know, for example, that Moltres has a crush on Regigigas that he won't tell even his siblings?"

"Wha-?"

"And that Dialga is so worried about Palkia's sadness after Zapdos and Raikou's attack on his device that she's gone out of her own way to get him something, asking for their help?"

"So... you've been an undercover agent...?" Azelf giggled a little, running a paw through the silky hair; "Darkrai, you're sneaky..."

"Hm..." Darkrai shrugged, turning a little; "Sorry for not telling you."

"It's alright... I'm just glad you're okay."

"Of course..." Darkrai grinned at her, suddenly very darkly; "I'm your nightmare, aren't I? I am the one who will haunt you, now and forever. You put this upon yourself, to give you this eternal nightmare... how do you feel?"

Azelf thought for a moment, looking at Darkrai gently, before her eyes met with his, glaring right back into them and making Darkrai blink in surprise.

"If this is a nightmare..." Azelf leaned forward, gently brushing the strands of white hair from Darkrai's face; "...Then as long as I spend it with you... I don't want anyone..." her paws touched his face softly; "...to wake me up from it."

...and she kissed him, on the lips, right there.

-/-/-/-

**I had to end it on a high, for you guys. Again, I'm SO SORRY this took so long. Thanks to all of you who endured the wait, and here's to another cool chapter! That end bit was inspired by my love, Moonlit Assassin, so you can thank her for that. 3**

Regii the Lunar Wolf, signing out!

**+Regii+**

P.S: Only four couples left... heheheh... after they're all together, things get VERY funny and interesting.


End file.
